Vampire Legacy
by Cephira
Summary: TRAD : Enfin réveiller Naruto, réalise qu'elle est une puissante vampire, elle part à Konoha pour comprendre et savoir si elle est la dernière de son espèce, avant que son passé ne la hante ainsi que ses amis. Fem Naru ! Fem Sasu !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Vampire Legacy

**Auteur :** Auto-nin

**Résumé :** Naruto se réveilla et réalisa qu'elle était une puissante femme vampire. Parti à Konoha pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire et aussi chercher à si elle était vraiment la dernière de son espèce. Cependant, son héritage commence à l'a hanté, ainsi que ces vieux amis.

**Avertissements :** Fem Naruto ! Donc Naruto est une femme !

**Couple:** Fem Naruto / Itachi ?

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle d'**Auto-nin**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Naruto sont les créations de **Masashi Kishimoto**, et ce de Vampire Knight à **Matsuri Hino**.

**Note :** Les pensées sont en _italique _et les paroles entre « … »

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : L'étreinte de la Nuit<strong>

* * *

><p>Les ténèbres étaient souvent redoutées par beaucoup.<p>

Cependant, la lumière ne peut exister sans l'obscurité.

Beaucoup souhaiteraient que les ténèbres et tous ses redoutables mystères disparaisse et ne garder que la lumière.

Cependant, parfois le mal n'était pas dans les ténèbres.

Parfois, le bien n'était pas de la lumière.

Parfois, certaine personne ne prennent pas le chemin des ténèbres volontairement...

Certains sont même nés dans les ténèbres, protégés par elle et chassés par la lumière.

« Ah... »

Un individu d'environ dix-huit ans avec de longs hérissés et sauvage cheveux blonds sorti des ruines d'un bâtiment avec un lambeau de vêtement enroulé autour de son corps.

« ... C'est ... Comment ? »

Uzumaki Naruto s'effondra sur ces genoux, et une paire de longs crocs sortit de sa bouche.

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que cette vie ? ... Non... »_ Haletât Naruto.

Elle se souvenait avoir été tués par la population de Konoha alors qu'elle était encore dans son corps de garçon _humain_ de treize ans, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à arrêter son coéquipier de rejoindre Orochimaru, treize années de misère pour avoir été le réceptacle du démon renard à neuf queues, Kyuubi, et les rares doux moments où elle avait finalement réussi à se faire des amis.

Toutefois, de nouveaux souvenirs d'il y a longtemps apparaissaient dans son esprit.

Souvenirs d'un temps oublié par les ninjas et par beaucoup.

Un temps où dans les bals, la dentelle et les volants étaient à la mode.

Lorsque les ténèbres se sont mélangées avec ceux qui marchent dans la lumière, et a passé du temps avec les marcheurs de la lumière, comme s'ils étaient égaux sans la crainte d'être chassés...

C'était avant, et cela était encore frais dans son esprit, la lumière, même si personne n'avait été vraiment blessé, est devenue le chasseur et a attaqué son sombre clan et avait tué tout le monde.

Elle se souvenait de sa mère l'a scellant dans les ténèbres avant d'être tuée, comme le reste de son clan.

A ce moment là elle était juste une simple enfant, maintenant, Naruto pourrait dire que de nombreuses années avait passée depuis.

_« ... Je me demande ... Je suis la dernière ... »_ Naruto réfléchissait avant de broncher quand quelque chose tomba.

« Hein ? » Naruto cligna des yeux en voyant un coffre sortant de l'un des murs des ruines de sa _**maison**_.

Naruto le ramassa et remarqua un message sur la partie supérieure.

**"Pour quiconque qui survivra après le massacre, s'il vous plaît utiliser ce qui est à l'intérieur pour perpétuer notre héritage, et ainsi prévenir les ténèbres d'attaquer la lumière."** Naruto soupira.

Pour beaucoup de gens, ce message aurait été source de confusion.

Mais pourtant, Naruto savait ce que cela signifiait cela lui était aussi claire que la lumière du jour.

« Donc, il y en a d'autres... Mais ils ne sont surement pas du même genre que moi... » Naruto leva les yeux vers la pleine lune dans le ciel nocturne.

_« Le mieux que j'ai à faire est d'être prudent et de cacher ma véritable identité jusqu'à ce que je découvre tout sur ce monde où je suis maintenant, avant de trouver un possible compagnon. » _ Naruto poussa un soupir.

Sa vie était toujours aussi complexe.

« Venez à moi, mes serviteurs. Si ce monde est le même que celui où mon âme a été transféré et est maintenant retourné, alors je sais où je veux aller... » Appela Naruto, juste avant que des chauves-souris ne l'entourent et qu'elle ne se transforme en une grande chauve-souris blanche avec de magnifique yeux bleus comme la glace, et elle ressemblait plus à une chauve-souris en poupée qu'a une redoutable chauve-souris.

Un garçon d'environ treize ans regarda autour de lui, comme s'il était confus par son entourage.

Le garçon était vêtu d'une étrange tenue qui se composait d'un costume blanc avec un chemisier et d'un pantalon à volants blanc, et ses cheveux de jais étaient noués en une queue de cheval haute par un ruban de dentelle, c'était le reflet qu'il voyait dans la fine assiette d'argent sur les élégantes tables.

Ses yeux rouges sang regardaient les gens autour en train de danser dans ce même type de vêtement, y compris ses robes à froufrous et de dentelle avec ses nombreuses couches de vêtements.

« Excusez-moi. »

Le garçon à la peau pâle sursauta quand une belle jeune fille à la chevelure blonde, du même âge que lui, se tenait devant lui.

Sous sa coiffe ses cheveux étaient bouclés et elle portait une robe noir de jais avec des rubans rouges sang et de la dentelle qui correspondait à sa coiffe.

Ses lèvres étaient comme des roses pâle et sa peau était bien plus pâle que la sienne.

Mais ce qui avait le plus choqué le garçon était les yeux de la blonde.

Ils étaient presque comme de réels saphirs et de la pure neige fraîche.

« Voulez-vous danser avec moi ? » Demandé la blonde, sa voix était étrangement basse et plus enfantin que celle d'une jeune fille.

« Oui, ma L-Lady... » Le garçon détourna les yeux avec les joues rougissante parce qu'il bégayait.

Il prit la main de la jeune fille à la chevelure blonde et se mit à danser une valse s'il se souvenait bien.

« Vous êtes un bon danseur... » Sourit doucement la jeune fille.

« ... Merci... » Rougit le garçon.

« Oh, regardez. Comme c'est mignon... » Fut les commérages des adultes autour d'eux.

« N'est-ce pas la jeune fille... »

« Oui... Et ce garçon est son... Il est toujours condamné à être son serviteur. »

« Hey... » Le garçon se refocalisa sur la jeune fille quand ils arrêtèrent de danser.

« Faisons la promesse de ne jamais se quitter et de se protéger mutuellement. »

La jeune fille lui tendit le petit doigt.

Le garçon sourit.

« Oui... » Le garçon accroché son petit doigt avec celui de la jeune fille souriante.

Cependant, la joie avait rapidement tourné en crainte quand les portes furent brisées et que des personnes armée de fourches et de torches envahir le hall.

« Ma Lady ! »

« Viens ici mon garçon ! »

Les deux enfants se sont retrouvés séparer par un adulte qui l'emportait dans une direction différente.

« Je dois protéger ma Lady ! »

« Attendez ! Lâchez-moi ! » Le garçon se débattait tout comme la jeune fille, tout deux pleuraient en tentant de s'atteindre l'un l'autre, quand le sang de chacun d'eux se déversa sur le sol.

« Arg ! » Haleta un Uchiha Itachi de dix-huit ans quand il se réveilla de son rêve.

Il gémit quand il vit qu'il était deux heures du matin sur son réveil.

Il se leva et s'assit à sa fenêtre.

Il avait eu de nombreuses fois ce même rêve auparavant, mais dernièrement, cela le hantait à chaque fois qu'il dormait.

Itachi ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce rêve ou comment il pourrait avoir de tel rêve, mais c'était toujours le même.

_« ... Oh, c'est la pleine lune... »_ Pensa Itachi, avant d'observer les toits de Konoha sous le magnifique clair de lune.

Itachi ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait la nuit.

Cela lui faisait se sentir comme si il appartenait aux ténèbres, qu'elle créait.

C'était calme et beau, par rapport à tous les problèmes qu'il devait affrontés lorsque le soleil était levé.

_« Mais... Je me demande qui est cette fille dans mon rêve. »_ Soupira l'adolescent cheveux noirs.

Même s'il n'avait jamais entendu le nom de la jeune fille de son rêve, il pouvait dire qu'elle pouvait voir en lui sans même le connaître.

Elle avait un doux sourire, et il savait qu'elle était très gentille et une personne attentionnée.

A chaque fois, Itachi se demandait toujours s'il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle personne.

« Hein ? » Itachi cligna des yeux quand il vit une masse de noir au loin.

Ses yeux d'onyx virèrent au rouge avec son Sharingan activé pour qu'il puisse mieux voir et voir si ce n'était pas un genjutsu.

À sa grande surprise, il vit une masse de chauve-souris tourbillonnant autour d'un grand bâtiment.

Dans le tourbillon de chauves-souris, se trouvait une personne blonde vêtue d'un chemisier à volants et un long pantalon noir avec une haute silhouette, la personne avait des cheveux blonds.

Itachi remarqua que l'individu avait environ dix-huit ans, et était une femme à la peau pâle avec des lèvres dodues de couleur rose pâle, ainsi qu'une silhouette élancée avec de longues jambes, de large épaule, une fine taille, et de larges hanches.

_« Pas possible... »_ Les yeux d'Itachi s'élargissait à mesure que la blonde se retourna et regarda droit vers l'endroit où il était, et Itachi put voir la plus belle paire de saphirs qui lui été donné de voir par ses yeux.

Elle restait là, alors que les chauves-souris volaient plus loin.

Itachi remarqua que ses lèvres bougeait, et essaya de les lire, mais elle sauta du toit et disparut de sa vue.

« Pas possible… Cela ne pouvait pas être la même fille... Et c'est quoi ces chauves-souris ?... Juste... Que diable s'est-il passé ? » Se demanda Itachi, avant de secouer la tête.

« Peut-être que mon esprit me joue des tours... Je ferais mieux d'aller au lit. » Gémit Itachi quand il retourna de nouveau à son lit.

Toutefois, contrairement aux autres fois où ce même rêve commençait depuis le début, ça c'était enfin décidé a commencé à partir de la fin, là où l'adulte et lui s'étaient échappé du grand manoir, quand il a été incendiée et au moment il pleura quand il entendit les cris d'agonie et de douleur provenant des flammes.

Son cœur saccadait de douleur et d'inquiétude envers la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, ses entrailles se nouait de ne pas savoir si elle s'en était sorti ou pas, les ténèbres l'engloutit lui et les quelques survivants qui avait échappé et l'adulte qui le tenait.

* * *

><p>« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? » Demanda une bibliothécaire à une personne à la chevelure blonde qui regardait plusieurs livres anciens.<p>

« ... Avez-vous des livres sur des mythes sur les vampires et leurs traditions ? » Demanda Naruto avec un sourire, et cligna des yeux quand des cœurs se formèrent dans les yeux de la jeune bibliothécaire.

« Oui ! Ils sont dans les rayons de fiction. » La femme lui montra la direction.

« Je vous remercie, madame... Vous êtes une femme très serviable. » Fit Naruto avec un sourire, et elle recula quand la femme s'évanouie et frappa le sol.

« Euh... Je n'ai rien fait... »

Naruto partit furtivement vers la section fiction.

Elle devait voir ce qui s'était passé dans son monde, celui des ténèbres, alors qu'elle dormait pendant de nombreuses années.

Elle prit plusieurs livres sur les vampires et s'assit à une table.

Elle se mit à tourner les pages pour trouver que la plupart des faiblesses que les être humains avaient écrites sur les vampires n'étaient pas vraies, sauf pour une seule espèce.

_« Je vois... Les rares qui ont survécu doivent avoir voulu se venger et fait beaucoup de __**ces**__ monstres pour le faire... Ils ont tous pris le mauvais chemin. »_ Soupira Naruto, en regardant à travers ces livres qui lui avait à peine donné toute information utile.

« Itachi-kun ! »

« Ack ! » Naruto sursauta quand plusieurs jeunes filles enveloppèrent leurs bras autour d'elle.

« Ita- Attends, tu n'es pas Itachi-sama ! » Cria l'une des filles.

« Hey... C'est une bibliothèque... » Naruto regardait toutes les filles avec un froncement de sourcils tout en déplaçant sa frange en arrière depuis que ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse.

« S'il vous plaît parlez doucement à l'intérieur. »

« Eek ! Trop mignon ! » Naruto cligna des yeux quand la jeune fille se mis en mode fan-girl.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Mon nom ? » Demanda Naruto.

Elle pouvait voir le comportement semblable à ceux de sa coéquipière Sakura, mais elle était une fille, même si tout ce qu'elle portait était un habit masculin, car c'est tous ce qu'elle avait pu en trouver en état dans les ruines de son domicile.

Cependant, Naruto n'était pas sûr si elle devait donner son nom, mais comme tous les livres qu'elle avait vus manquait un peu de...

« Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, mesdemoiselles. » Naruto a pris une des mains de la jeune fille et embrassa le haut de sa main.

C'était une salutation commune que son genre avait pour habitude.

Les manières étaient une chose obligatoire dans son clan, et elle voulait rattraper ses treize ans, où elle était hors-de-contrôle, un jeune irrespectueux.

« EEK ! » Naruto cligna des yeux dans la confusion quand la jeune fille s'évanouie avec son visage complètement rouge, dans les bras des autres filles.

« Tellement romantique ! »

Naruto a quitta le groupe de fille, ayant un peu peur du comportement de ces filles.

_« Maintenant que mes souvenirs me reviennent, tout semble si immoral et grossier. » _ Naruto laissa échapper un soupir en voyant les regards étranges qu'elle recevait des gens.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine ou de la confusion, mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce que ces regards signifiaient.

_« Mais, pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que dormir dans un cercueil serait un luxe ici ? » _ Naruto soupira.

Sa nature n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cercueils pour dormir, mais ils le préféraient en raison de la sécurité et le fait vraiment bizarre que les cercueils étaient en faites beaucoup plus confortable que la plupart des lits qu'ils leurs étaient donné.

En plus, qui à inventer cette farce où des gens sautaient hors de ces boîtes de toute façon ?

« Salut... » Naruto vit une version légèrement plus jeune de son sensei de l'autre Konoha, Kakashi Hatake.

« Bonjour, monsieur. » Naruto sourit doucement, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant le livre orange qu'il lisait.

« Vous savez, la lecture de cette littérature en public est immoral. »

« Eh bien, c'est pourquoi ils n'ont pas mis beaucoup de dessin sur la couverture. » Soupira Kakashi.

Quelqu'un avait signalé la présence d'une personne aux cheveux blonds autour de Konoha, mais elle n'a jamais été vu _**entrer**_ dans Konoha, et connaissant comment le conseil était si stupide, avait envoyé un ninja en mission pour vérifier qui était le blond.

Et Kakashi était le malheureux ninja.

« Dites-moi, êtes-vous un étranger ? »

« On peut dire cela, mais je sais que vous ne connaissez pas le pays d'où je viens. Il est tombé il y a longtemps. » Soupira Naruto.

« Je vois... Êtes-vous un ninja ? » Demanda Kakashi, voulant en finir avec ça.

« Non… Je connais certaine technique de ninjutsu en autres, mais je ne suis pas un ninja... » Sourit Naruto.

«Je suis un peu un artiste. Bien, que je peux voir pourquoi Konoha me suspecte. J'ai utilisé une convocation pour venir ici. Les convocations de chauves-souris préfèrent être convoquées la nuit... Pourtant, les petits s'accrochent toujours à... » Gémit Naruto quand elle trouva un bébé chauve-souris accroché à son corsage et avant de l'écarter.

« Je vois... Alors, que faites-vous à Konoha. » Le ton de Kakashi sonné un peu heureux que cette personne comprenne ce qui se passait.

« Je regarde juste autour... Je pense rester ici pendant un moment et voir si je peux gagner de l'argent en faisant un peu d'art. Je pense aussi à écrire un roman... » Naruto sourit quand Kakashi fut à peine capable de se retenir devant la gentillesse de la blonde.

Naruto avait souvent fait de l'art et de l'artisanat parce que ses parents étaient très protecteurs et elle était rarement autorisée à quitter l'enceinte de la maison familiale.

« Oh, pouvez-vous m'aider à trouver un endroit où vivre ? »

« Euh ... Bien sûr ? »

* * *

><p>« Uzumaki Naruto ? »<p>

Le quatrième Hokage, Minato Namikaze se gratta la tête en regardant le _**nouveau**_ citoyen de Konoha sur la paperasserie que Kakashi avait prit pour lui.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais comme tous que ma Kushina était la seule survivante du clan Uzumaki. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que le blondinet ne mentait pas. Peut-être qu'il est un parent éloigné de Kushina ? » Soupira Kakashi.

« Mais, il ne vivra pas longtemps. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Minato avec inquiétude.

« Les espèces enragés connu sous le nom de fan-girls l'en prit en ligne de mire. » Minato ne fit que soupirer tout en fixant son élève.

« Qu'est-ce ? C'est la vérité. »

« Kakashi... Comment est ce Naruto ? » Demanda Minato, en voulant s'assurer qui était cette personne avant que sa femme ne découvre le blond.

« Eh bien... Il est très bien élevé, bien que certaine de ses manières ressemblent à celle de ces personnages dans les très vieux films romantique. Il est aussi lumineux et souriant, ce qui a été un choc car il ressemble à une version blonde et aux yeux bleus d'Itachi, avec des marques comme des moustaches sur les joues, c'est pourquoi je disais qu'il allait devoir surveiller les fans clubs. » Minato suait.

Il avait déjà assez avec Itachi qui souffrait de problème à cause de ces fan-girl, mais maintenant une autre personne en souffrirait également.

« Il est un artiste, et un très bon... Bien que son sens de la mode est étrange... »

« Pourquoi parce que sa façon de s'habiller est bizarre ? » Demanda Minato.

« Outre le fait qu'il a une obsession pour la couleur orange, il est habillé avec ces tenues que j'ai toujours pensé qu'on ne pouvait voir que dans ces vieux films dramatique, d'il y a longtemps ou même dans ces films de vampire... » Kakashi secoua la tête.

Ces vêtements étaient rares, et même Kakashi se demandait si le blondinet n'était pas un acteur.

Il était assez beau pour l'être.

« Peut-être qu'il est un fan de l'occultes. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des gens qui aimaient vraiment ces films d'horreur, au point de vivre et de s'habiller comme s'il y était. » Laissa échapper Minato dans un soupir.

« Eh bien, ce gars est une bonne personne. En fait, il pourrait probablement rendre le sourire à toute personne ayant eut une mauvaise journée. » Kakashi eut un petit rire.

« Toutefois, je crains que le Conseil pourrait essayer quelque chose maintenant qu'il est apparu. Je veux dire que, le clan Uzumaki croyait être tombé lorsque le pays des Tourbillons a été détruit, et seulement la famille de Kushina on a réchappé et elle a fini ici. »

« Je suis d'accord... J'aurais besoin de surveiller le conseil de plus près, car ils semblent être un peu trop puissants pour leur propre bien... » Soupira Minato.

Il avait besoin de se débarrasser du conseil, mais il ne savait pas comment.

_« Mais... Je me demande comment va réagir Kushina quand elle découvrira qu'il y a un autre Uzumaki en ce moment à Konoha ? »_ Minato soupira avant de regarder ses papiers.

Il se demanda aussi pourquoi diable le chef d'un village ninja avait autant de paperasserie à faire.

* * *

><p>« Ah, le thé est toujours meilleur à la lumière de la lune. » Fit Naruto, alors qu'elle était assise sur le porche de l'appartement qu'elle avait obtenu.<p>

Il était un peu plus grand que son ancien appartement dans l'autre Konoha, mais il était simple et manquait beaucoup de choses.

Naruto n'était pas vraiment préoccupé par ça.

Elle aimait les choses simples comme le fait complexe qui avait amené son frère à devenir son servant.

« Attendez une seconde. »

Naruto pensa tout à coup à quelque chose.

Elle se souvenait bien à quoi ressemblait son frère, mais aussi à quoi ressemblait Uchiha Itachi dans l'autre dimension.

_« S'il était possible qu'il se réincarne... Peut-être... Juste peut-être... Nah... »_

« Baka. » Naruto se pencha en arrière.

Il était impossible que cela se produise.

Sa race appartenait aux ténèbres, et était à jamais maudit.

Renaître était un privilège, pas un droit, et son genre et elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils ne l'avaient pas.

« Parfois... Être un vampire suce... » Soupira Naruto, en ouvrant une petite bouteille où un liquide rouge était à l'intérieur.

« Je suis heureuse que ma famille était talentueuse en scellé, avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans le monde ninja, et pour être capable de conservé du sang frais pour toute situation d'urgence... Cela devrait me satisfaire pendant un petit moment jusqu'à que je puisse établir une zone de chasse et une routine... ainsi qu'un territoire. »

Naruto bu le liquide avant de l'avaler avec un visage dégoûté.

« Agh... Pourquoi lorsque le sang est stocké dans une bouteille, il devient fade. » Soupira Naruto.

Sa vie allait vraiment mal, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas essayer de la rendre meilleur.

« _Mais... Que vais-je faire pour le compagnon ? »_ Réfléchissait Naruto.

Elle n'avait jamais appris comment faire la cour ou même quoi faire, et surtout pas du point de vue d'un vampire.

_« Peut-être que je devrais regarder dans les librairies... Peut-être qu'ils ont une meilleure explication dans les livres avec des faits réels qui peuvent m'aider. »_ Gémit Naruto, alors qu'elle vit les nuages commencer à cachée la lune.

« Aw... Juste au moment où j'allais vraiment apprécier la lune. »

La lune était tous ce que Naruto avait laissés.

L'obscurité de la nuit a toujours été un ami pour elle, l'a protégeant, et l'a réconfortant, comme pour tous ses semblables.

Si seulement la nuit pouvait parler en retour, alors elle se sentirait très à l'aise d'être seul.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

_Alors, c'est une vieille histoire que j'avais écrit avant de rejoindre _

_Maintenant, si vous-lecteurs aimez cette histoire, cette histoire continuera peut-être, bien sûr je ne pourrais pas la mettre à jour pendant un certain temps... _

_J'ai déjà quatre autres chapitres sur cette histoire de tapé, j'ai juste besoin de faire quelques relecture. _

_C'est un UA sur des thèmes de Vampire Knight... _

_Ca et le changement de genre, mais d'une manière différente que la plupart des autres histoires, donc jeter au moins un œil dessus. _

_Donnez-moi juste vos avis sur cette histoire et si je reçois dix com, je vais poster le prochain chapitre aux environs d'Halloween, et après un chapitre au moins environ toutes les deux semaines jusqu'à Décembre quand je vais avoir du temps libre. _

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Salut tout le monde ^^

Je viens de trouver cette fic que je trouver très intéressante.

Alors j'ai demandé à l'auteur pour la traduire en français pour vous en faire profiter vous aussi.

Soit dit en passant j'ai lue beaucoup de fic d'Auto-nin et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ces fics.

Vampire Legacy est mon préférer c'est pourquoi je voulais vous en faire profiter, j'ai été énormément captivé par l'intrigue.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'a moi

A bientôt

Cephira

**Re la Traductrice (14/12/2012) :**

coucou tout le monde,

Après avoir relut la fic je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait plein plein de faute de syntaxe, de conjugaison et de grammaire… Tellement que j'en ai honte.

J'en suis au point de me demander si j'ai pas fait la traduction quand j'étais saoule ou à moitié endormie.

Je penche plus pour la dernière hypothèse quand même Hahahaa…

Parce que je bois avec modération comparé à certaine personne que je entre parenthèse ne savent pas boire

Donc voila une mise à jour du chapitre

Et laisser moi des REVIEWS s'il vous plait !

A bientôt

Cephira


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Vampire Legacy

**Auteur :** Auto-nin

**Résumé :** Naruto se réveilla et réalisa qu'elle était une puissante femme vampire. Parti à Konoha pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire et aussi chercher à si elle était vraiment la dernière de son espèce. Cependant, son héritage commence à l'a hanté, ainsi que ces vieux amis.

**Avertissements :** Fem Naruto ! Donc Naruto est une femme !

**Couple:** Fem Naruto / Itachi ?

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle d'**Auto-nin**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Naruto sont les créations de **Masashi Kishimoto**, et ce de Vampire Knight à **Matsuri Hino**.

**Note :** Les pensées sont en _italique _et les paroles entre « … »

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Sombre Passé<strong>

* * *

><p>« Ma lady ? Ma lady ? Où êtes-vous ? » Cria un garçon de cinq ans aux cheveux de jais tout en marchant à travers les bois en pleine nuit la nuit.<p>

Curieusement, il n'avait aucune difficulté à voir dans l'obscurité.

« Ma lady-ACK ! »

« Oups... Désolé... »

Le garçon gémit quand la jeune fille de cinq ans, aux cheveux blonds vêtue d'une robe rouge atterrit sur lui.

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous, mon frère ? »

« Ma lady... Vous devez vraiment arrêter de fuir les cours de maintien pour grimper aux arbres... Plus pour ma sécurité que pour la vôtre. » Soupira le garçon, avant de se dépoussiérer.

« En outre, votre père vous appelle. »

« ... S'il vous plaît arrêter de m'appeler _**Lady**_. »

Le garçon regarda la jeune fille avec confusion.

« Tu es mon frère et cela fait de père, notre père. Je n'aime pas quand vous agissez comme un esclave, mon frère. »

« ... Je sais que vous n'aimez pas, mais je ne peux pas. » Soupira le garçon.

« Je suis né après vous, et j'ai donc été condamné à être votre serviteur. »

« Mais, Haruto ! »

Le garçon sua quand la jeune fille fit la moue et que des larmes apparurent.

« Je déteste ça ! Je ne crois pas à la fatalité et au destin ! Je veux juste que vous soyez mon frère, pas mon serviteur ! »

« Je sais... » Soupira le garçon nommé Haruto.

« Si le destin était réel, j'aurais probablement été votre frère, mais, pour notre genre, fatalité et destin, être réel ou non, est maudit... » Soupira Haruto, avant que ses yeux ne s'élargissent lorsque sa sœur à la chevelure blonde lui embrassa tout d'un coup le front.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Que notre sang soit maudit ou béni, vous pouvez faire vos propres choix ! » Sourit la jeune fille.

« Pourtant, je ne peux pas parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, ma sœur...» Laissa échapper Haruto en soupirant, avant de sourire lorsque sa sœur couru vers la maison.

« ... » Itachi s'assit sur son lit, en regardant le soleil se lever.

_« Bizarre... Cette fois, c'était un nouveau rêve... Haruto ? » _

C'est le nom du garçon qu'il était à chaque fois dans ces rêves.

« Hmm... »

Itachi se frotta la gorge.

« J'ai soif... » Itachi se leva et bâilla.

Il se demandait quelle signification avait ce rêve, d'autant plus que celui-ci était différent de ceux qu'il avait toujours eus avant, qu'il ne voit cette jeune fille aux cheveux blonds il y a un mois.

_« Je me demande... Peut-être que cette fille était ma sœur dans une vie antérieure ?... Cela peut sembler étrange, mais c'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser pour le moment. »_

En regardant par la fenêtre Itachi vit le soleil se lever et grimaça.

_« Même si la lumière est censé être pureté et innocence, il exposait toujours les sombres péchés des êtres qui s'appelaient eux-mêmes ce qui marche dans la lumière comme le fait les gens de mon genre. »_

Les yeux d'Itachi devinrent rouge sang pendant une seconde avant de redevenir onyx, et que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de surprise.

« Hein? Qu'est-ce que ?... Etrange... »

Itachi hocha la tête, avec une sensation de soif, la même qu'auparavant.

Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de vacances...

Mais il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais, alors il alla s'habiller et descendit en bas pour commencer sa journée.

* * *

><p>« Ces œuvres d'art sont magnifiques ! » Naruto souria narquoisement quand elle remarqua plusieurs personnes regarder ses œuvres.<p>

Rien quand un mois, elle était devenue une artiste célèbre, tout en empêchant le conseil de Konoha de l'embêter.

Toutefois, elle était vraiment étonnée de ce qui l'avait vraiment rendue célèbre.

« Aw! Trop mignon ! » Naruto eu une goutte de sueur style manga derrière la tête, quand plusieurs personnes observèrent les poupées animales qu'elle faisait.

C'étaient des fabrications uniques, comme elle n'avait jamais aimé les poupées normales qui étaient tous identiques.

Ses poupées étaient uniques, mystérieuses, et parfois gothique.

Mais c'était son style et son goût, et il semblait que ses clients les aimaient suffisamment, parce qu'elle avait pu acheter un endroit qui lui faisait office d'atelier et de maison.

_« Toutefois, je n'ai rien trouvé pour m'aider... Peut-être que je devrais vérifier les rapports de police pour tout __**vampire**__ qui aime les meurtres... »_ Naruto poussa un soupir.

Elle voulait garder cette bouteille de sang au cas où, donc elle avait vraiment besoin de commencer à chasser, pour pouvoir se nourrir de sang très bientôt.

« ... » Naruto regarda par la fenêtre.

« Peut-être que je devrais faire quelques travaux dans la forêt. C'est une si belle journée. » Naruto eut un sourire sombre.

Dans le passé, elle n'avait jamais vu le soleil, sauf au lever et au coucher du soleil.

Elle allait toujours se baigner au clair de lune, jamais à la lumière du soleil.

Bien sur elle devait porter un écran solaire, car les rayons du soleil lui donnaient l'impression que sa peau était en feu, et elle avait même obtenu un coup de soleil il y a peu de temps.

Cependant, il y avait beaucoup de belles choses qui ne pouvaient être vu qu'en plein soleil, il en était de même pour la lune, et elle voulait tout voir.

« Kage Bushin no Jutsu. » Naruto créa un clone.

« Surveille l'atelier. Je serai de retour au coucher du soleil... »

Naruto ramassé son sac d'art et dit au revoir à son clone qui hocha la tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie noire dans la crainte d'attirer de l'attention non désirée, mais elle avait de la chance d'avoir des jutsu pour la remplacer.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke, âgée de huit ans, fit une grimace quand la dernière sonnerie pour la fin des classes sonna.<p>

Il sortit comme le reste des élèves, mais il ne rentra pas à la maison.

_« Je suis si loin derrière mon frère ! »_ Sasuke broyait du noir.

Il avait déjà huit ans, mais son frère à cet âge là avait déjà été Genin pendant un an et avait activé son Sharingan.

Il travaillait si dur pendant sa formation, mais il n'était même pas près de ce rapproché du niveau d'Itachi.

Sasuke s'éloignait de tout le monde et restait de plus en plus dans l'ombre de son frère.

Le seul qui voyait même Sasuke était Itachi, qui se souciait profondément de lui, mais il était toujours occupé.

Sasuke n'était pas un imbécile.

Il pouvait voir que ses parents utilisaient juste son frère, et c'est pourquoi il voulait rattraper son frère.

Il voulait prendre sur lui une partie des poids sur les épaules de son frère.

« Hein ! » Sasuke gela quand il trouva quelqu'un assis en plein milieu de son terrain d'entraînement secret.

Il dévisagea l'individu qui avait les cheveux blonds et une toile debout devant lui au milieu de son terrain d'entraînement.

« Hey ! »

Le blond se retourna et Sasuke fut choqué, quand il se retrouva devant une version blonde et aux yeux bleus de son frère, sauf que le blondinet portait des vêtements étranges.

« Pars d'ici ! C'est mon terrain d'entraînement ! »

« ... Je ne vois pas le nom de quiconque dessus, donc ce terrain appartient à tout le monde. »

Le visage de Sasuke devint rouge de colère, avant de voir certains détails de ce que la blonde était en train de peindre.

La curiosité prédominait sur toutes ses autres émotions et il essaya de regarder la toile.

« Hein? C'est juste une bande de corbeaux... » Fit Sasuke tout en faisant la moue en voyant le tableau inachevé avec des corbeaux sur celui-ci.

« Attends, les corbeaux ne sont pas censé être noirs ? » Demanda Sasuke, en voyant des oiseaux bleu, vert, ou avec des reflets violets dans leur plumage sombre.

« Non... Ils peuvent apparaître noirs dans l'ombre, mais à la lumière, que ce soit à la lumière du soleil ou celle de la lune, ils ont de beaux éclats de vert, violet, ou même bleue selon le type de corbeau... Il y en a quelques un qui ont de pures plumes noires, mais je ne n'en n'ai jamais vu avant. »

« Pourquoi es-tu en train de peindre des corbeaux quand il y en a pas autour ? » Demanda Sasuke, agacé que la blonde utilise son espace pour une chose aussi stupide.

« Tu as tort... Lève les yeux... » Sasuke regarda là où la blonde lui indiquait, et y vit plusieurs nids de corbeaux.

« Mon otouto aimait les corbeaux. Il était toujours entouré par eux quand il était seul, et ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que leurs plumes. »

« Tu as un petit frère ? » Demanda Sasuke dans la confusion.

Il ne savait pas que le blond avait un frère...

Peut-être qu'il était d'une classe au-dessus ou en dessous de lui.

« Quel est le nom de ton frère ? Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Hein?... Oh, je suis désolé... »

Le blond poussa un soupir.

« Mon petit frère est parti... Il est mort il ya longtemps quand nous avons été séparés... Son nom était Haruto... »

« Quel genre de nom est-ce Haruto ? Cela veut dire printemps ? » Demanda Sasuke avant de réaliser qu'il venait de manquer de respect au mort.

« Ouais... Il a été nommé comme ça pour correspondre à mon nom... Naruto. »

Naruto regarda Sasuke.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer le double de son meilleur ami, dans une autre réalité comme ça.

Cependant, elle était très soulagée que ce Sasuke était encore plein de vie et lui-même.

« C'était aussi une _**personne distante**_, il était toujours comme ça. Distant avec tout le monde sauf avec moi. »

« Regrettes-tu que ton frère soit mort ? » Sasuke avait parlé sans penser et couvrit sa bouche lorsqu'il fini sa phrase.

« Oui... Ironiquement, même si je ne crois pas en les choses comme le destin, nous étions tous deux des jumeaux pitoyablement destinés à être déchiré par des raisons d'adultes. Parfois, j'aurais aimé être celui qui soit mort et que lui soit celui qui vit... Nous nous avions promis de se protéger l'un et l'autre, mais à causes des adultes, nous avons été séparé avant même de pouvoir tenir notre promesse envers l'autre. » Soupira Naruto.

« Dieu, tu n'es pas triste à propos de rien... » Dit Sasuke alors qu'une goutte style manga apparaissait derrière son dos, à cause du fait que le blond avait une étrange aura de mystère et de joie autour de lui.

« Eh bien, il est inutile d'être en deuil... Mon frère ne voudrait pas me voir pleurer, mais voudrait que je vive avec le reste de ma famille, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment pu les appeler ainsi. » Naruto sourit à Sasuke.

« Mais, même si ce lieu est ton terrain d'entraînement, parfois même un ninja doit ralentir et prendre du temps pour sentir le parfum des roses. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! J'ai besoin de m'entrainer pour rattraper mon frère ! » Cria Sasuke.

« ... Baka ! » Sasuke frotta sa tête à l'endroit où l'avait frappé Naruto.

« Deviens un ninja qui est toi ! Oublies ce que te dises les autres, et deviens ta propre personne ! Ta propre image ! Peu importe combien ils veulent que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne peux pas prendre le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre. » Soupira Naruto, alors que Sasuke l'observa.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ! Tu ne me connais même pas ! » Grogna Sasuke en gonflant les joues.

« Parce que, si tu continues sur cette voie que tu es en train de prendre, tu vas devenir un monstre. »

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec confusion.

« Le Pouvoir à la capacité de corrompre les gens. Comme la force que tu gagnes, tu dois acquérir les connaissances qui te permettront de la contrôler sans être corrompu. Différentes personnes peuvent le faire à des vitesses différentes. Si tu te pousses trop loin, soit le pouvoir te tuera ou te contrôlera, ou sinon encore tu deviendras un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir à l'intérieur d'une peau humaine. »

« Ouais, c'est ça... Tu n'ait même pas-ACK ! » Sasuke eut un regard ébahit quand un jutsu de terre tourna un côté du terrain d'entraînement en un tas de pics rocheux.

« Je connais des jutsus... Je les appris au cas où je devais entrée dans un combat ou pour me défendre puisque même un artiste comme moi, a besoin de se protéger. »

Naruto soupira avant de pâlir devant la vue la plus étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

« S'il te plaît deviens mon sensei ! » Demanda Sasuke avec de grands yeux rempli d'étoiles.

_« ... Effrayant... »_ Naruto poussa un soupir.

« D'accord... Mais, vous aurez besoin de gagner mon respect avant que je vous enseigne n'importe quel jutsu... Eh bien nous allons commencer avec des choses de base comme le taijutsu et d'autres trucs pour rendre les jutsus plus facile à utiliser. »

Naruto dévisagea Sasuke quand celui-ci lui fit la moue.

« Arrêtez. Afin d'apprendre des choses plus avancé, vous devez d'abord apprendre les rudiments et les comprendre. Toutefois, ils ne vous apprennent probablement pas ce genre de choses à l'académie... Nous allons commencer l'entrainement demain. »

« Aw ! Mais je veux m'entrainer maintenant ! » Gémit Sasuke.

« Vous le faites... Il n'y a pas que combattre pour être un ninja. Parfois, il faut aussi entrainer les parties mentales pour les batailles et les missions, c'est aussi simple que de l'art. »

Naruto sourit narquoisement quand Sasuke pencha la tête.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Madara était un puissant ninja qui avait été l'un des fondateurs de Konoha.<p>

Il avait combattu contre l'Hokage, en essayant de faire Konoha sien et échoua.

« ... Zetsu... Rapport... »

Uchiha Madara était assis sur un trône dans l'obscurité d'une caverne, la lumière des bougies fit briller son armure rouge sang et ainsi que son Sharingan d'un rouge aussi sanglant.

Ses cheveux noirs et longs pendaient lâchement sur sa peau pâle, lui donnant ainsi l'air d'une beauté maudite et curieusement cela lui convenait.

« Il semble qu'il y ait eut la soudaine apparition d'un nouveau Uzumaki à Konoha... »

Un homme qui possédait deux côtés, l'une était sa moitié blanche, l'autre sa moitié noire, et ses deux côtés étaient entre les deux feuilles de limbe d'un Vénus attrape-mouche* qui était ouvert à partie de ses épaules.

Il était vêtu d'une cape noire avec des nuages rouges.

« Un nouveau Uzumaki ? » Demanda Madara avec confusion.

« Je pensais qu'Uzumaki Kushina était la seule Uzumaki de vivante... » Madara savait, cependant que Kushina ne voudrais jamais être à lui.

Elle le tuerait plutôt dans son sommeil.

Mais, il lui fallait un Uzumaki pour prendre en charge le Royaume des Tourbillons.

Pas une âme ne savait ce qui s'était passé, mais les villageois avaient tous commencé à contracté une horrible maladie après qu'un membre de la famille royale est été tué, y compris la famille royale et tout le monde avait fuit à l'apparition d'une barrière qui s'est formée dans le Royaume, et le décret disait que seul un vrai Uzumaki de sang royal pouvait briser la barrière et ainsi permettre au Royaume de s'épanouir pour l'éternité.

« Oui... Je pensais à ça... **Mais, c'est pour cela que j'ai regardé ce nouveau Uzumaki pendant un certain temps avant de me présenter**. » Zetsu laissa échapper un soupir.

« Deidara et Sasori aimeront bien cet homme. C'est un artiste, et dans le dernier mois il est devenu très célèbre avec ses peintures et ses poupées.** Toutefois, il ne reste que la seconde moitié de la journée éveillé ainsi que la moitié de la nuit éveillé. Il a un comportement étrange et met un écran solaire sur lui, même quand il reste à l'intérieur, et il est très maniérée sur l'étiquette plus que je n'en ai jamais vu.** »

« Je vois... » Réfléchit Madara.

Bien sûr, ce nouveau Uzumaki était un homme, mais s'il capturait Uzumaki Kushina et ce garçon Uzumaki, et les faisant rétablir le clan Uzumaki, il pourrait alors élevés leurs enfants pour parvenir à son but.

« Alors, quel est le nom de cet Uzumaki ? »

« Son nom est Uzumaki Naruto... **Il a les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, la peau très pâle, et des cicatrices étranges sur les joues. Il porte aussi des vêtements étranges qu'on ne trouverait que dans les bons vieux films.** » Gronda Zetsu.

« Cheveux blonds ? » Madara cligna des yeux.

Il avait toujours pensée que les Uzumaki avaient tous les cheveux roux.

« Eh bien, nous allons le capturer en premier. Mais, maintenant, nous avons d'autres choses à nous occuper comme obtenir de l'argent pour démarrer un royaume »

Madara avait perdu son désir de prendre Konoha, en particulier après avoir vu comment son clan avait tourné.

Alors, maintenant, il allait faire revivre le Royaume des Tourbillon et on être le roi.

Mais, il devait d'abord ce renseigné à propos de ce blond.

Peut-être que le destin travaillerait pour lui, et lui trouverait des réponses ?

Il ne le savait pas, mais maintenant, il avait deux cibles à enlever de Konoha, et l'une d'entre elle était Kushina, il devait attendre le moment idéal pour l'enlever.

* * *

><p>« Alors, tu es Naruto ! »<p>

Naruto sursauta à la voix haute d'Uzumaki Kushina, c'était une femme avec des cheveux rouges, des yeux verts avec la peau halé, qui la serrée dans ses bras.

« J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais la seule qui restait après que ma famille soit morte ! »

« Eh bien... A voir nos apparences... Je devine que nous sommes des parents éloignés. » Soupira Naruto.

Elle ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer une autre Uzumaki, mais maintenant elle avait une petite réponse à de nombreuses questions, comme la raison pour laquelle elle sentait une petite quantité de sang de vampire, et ce même si Kushina n'on possédait qu'un-trente-quatrième*, mais ce sang était là et c'était le sang de sa famille qui coulait en Kushina.

_« Alors, certains d'entre eux on échapper au massacre. »_ Sourit narquoisement Naruto.

Actuellement elle avait encore un membre de sa famille, même si techniquement elle était l'ancêtre de Kushina.

« Wouah... Tu es très bon en art... » Dit Kushina en regardant les peintures de Naruto.

« Mais, ce n'est pas un peu sombre et triste ? »

« Certains sont censés l'être... D'autres sont heureux... Regardez ... » Naruto lui montra une peinture sombre où des gens habillé simplement étaient en train de danser au clair de lune.

« Celui-ci est censée représenté quelles joies la nuit peut apporter. »

« Je vois... Tu aimes utiliser les couleurs sombres, au lieu de couleurs vives, d'où ton style. » Soupira Kushina.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet.

Elle était un garçon manqué en extérieur, mais pas à l'intérieur avec ce genre de chose.

« Oui... Vous n'êtes pas vraiment bon en art, hein ? » Cela gela Kushina, parce que Naruto avait touché juste.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout le monde a ses forces et ses faiblesses... Je suis juste content que votre côté de notre famille n'est pas hériter de la maladie génétique de nos gênes. »

« Des troubles génétiques ? » Demanda Kushina.

« Oui... C'est en fait un problème qui nous affecte beaucoup de mon côté, y compris moi-même, cela nous rend hypersensible à beaucoup de choses comme le son et la vue. Notre peau est bien plus sensible aussi, car nous pouvons mêmes avoir des coups de soleil alors que nous sommes à l'intérieur, même quand je ne reste assis en plein soleil que pendant vingt minutes, mais ils disparaissent très rapidement. Beaucoup de personne de notre clan ne se lève seulement que la nuit à cause de cela. Mais c'est grâce à cette maladie génétique que nous sommes capables de guérir beaucoup plus rapidement, car elle développe de nouvelles cellules sans problème. »

« Cela ressemble un peu à un vampire pour moi... » Frissonna Kushina.

« C'est pourquoi votre famille a été séparée de la mienne. Il y a bien longtemps, notre clan avait aussi découvert que nous pouvions guérir d'autres personnes en leur faisant boire notre sang ou en pansant leurs plaies. Et beaucoup ont commencé à croire que nous étions des vampires et ils ont attaqué la maison principale. Notre clan s'était séparé et brisé pour survivre... Mon côté est resté encré dans les vieilles traditions du clan, et à conservé l'origine de notre clan en vie, pendant que vôtre côté doit l'avoir oublié et fait un nouveau clan Uzumaki. Mais, nous sommes encore les derniers des deux côtés de clan. » S'écria comiquement Naruto.

« Je vois... Alors, où était tu pendant tout ce temps, Naruto ? » Demanda Kushina, en voulant on savoir plus au sujet du blond.

« Cacher, tout en se déplaçant d'un endroit à l'autre. Même si nous avons été oubliés, mon côté du clan craignait pour nos vies au point que nous avons gardé la plus ancienne de nos traditions qui est celle de la consanguinité entre nous... Ma mère et mon père étaient en réalité frère et sœur. »

« N'est-ce pas... malsain ? » Kushina s'éloigna de Naruto.

« Ordinairement, oui, mais c'était dans ma famille pendant si longtemps que cela ne nous gênaient plus. Soit, les frères et sœurs se mariaient, ou l'un devenait le serviteur de l'autre... J'espérais utiliser cela pour épouser mon jumeau qui a été contraint à devenir mon serviteur pour briser cette chaine, mais il est mort avant que nous puissions le faire. » Soupira Naruto.

« Donc, entre les deux chemins qui étaient techniquement tous deux malsain, tu devais choisir entre le moindre mal des deux... Ça suce... Je suis bien contente d'être de mon côté maintenant. » Gémit Kushina avant de voir l'horloge.

« Je suis désolé. Mais je dois partir. »

« Pas de soucis. Je comprends... » Naruto lâcha un soupir quand la femme rousse parti.

« Mais, il est assez triste de profiter de la lumière de la lune seule. » Soupira Naruto, heureuse d'avoir put faire un petit repas avant que Kushina ne vienne.

« Hein ! » Les yeux de Naruto se creusèrent quand un sentiment d'effroi parcourut son corps.

_« Que diable ? »_ Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa véranda et humait l'air, avant que ses yeux ne se creusent encore plus.

_« Cela ne se peux pas ! Comment cela est-ce possible ! »_ Pensa Naruto, alors qu'elle se transformait en une grande chauve-souris et s'envola.

Elle connaissait l'odeur du sang flottant dans l'air, trop bien même, même si cette personne à qui appartenait cette odeur l'avait trahie.

* * *

><p>« Agh... » Haletât fortement une jeune fille de treize ans, avant de s'appuyer sur un arbre pour se reposer.<p>

« Ack… » La jeune fille se couvrit la bouche alors que le sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

Le sang recouvrait sa peau pâle, tandis que ses vêtements sombres étaient déchirés les rendant plus court, mais toujours assez long pour lui couvrir les épaules, ses yeux d'onyx étaient troubles.

« ... N-Naruto... Je suis tellement... désolé... »

La jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol, sa vue était floue.

Elle n'avait jamais imager finir comme ça.

_« Il doit... me détester pour avoir tenté de le tuer... Il va probablement me tuer dès qu'il me voit... »_

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau observa l'ombre si semblable à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

« ... Euh... Je crois que je ne vais jamais avoir ma vengeance maintenant... »

« ... Arrête même de penser à cela... Sasuke ... » Les yeux de la jeune fille s'élargir alors qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de reconnaître cette voix qu'elle pensait connaître, cependant elle se détendit lorsque cette personne l'aida à se mettre à genoux.

« Mais, voulez-vous vivre, Sasuke ? »

« ... Pourquoi ?... Naruto veut probablement me tuer après tout ce que je lui ai fait... j'étais son meilleur ami et j'ai essayé de le tuer pour obtenir le Mangekyou Sharingan... Il doit me haïr avec toutes sa volonté... Et il se moquerait de moi s'il savait que j'ai tenté d'échapper à l'emprise d'Orochimaru après avoir vu, qu'il ne valait pas le pouvoir. » Haletât la jeune fille, qui se sentait très faible.

Elle méritait de mourir tout de suite et maintenant.

Elle avait trahi ses amis et était aussi coupable que son frère qui avait tué leur clan.

« ... Vous n'êtes pas haï, Sasuke... Il y a des moments où les gens ne peuvent pas voir ce qu'ils font, qu'après les avoir faits... » L'individu posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Mais, j'ai commis un énorme péché ! » Cria la jeune fille.

« Je suis corrompus par les ténèbres... Je suis un monstre... » Pleura la jeune fille, mais elle s'arrêta quand l'individu lui leva le menton.

« ... Alors quoi, _**Teme**_. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se creuseraient, alors que ses yeux d'onyx observèrent celle de saphir.

« J'ai été dans les ténèbres toute ma vie. »

La jeune fille sursauta de surprise lorsque les longs crocs de l'individu mordirent son cou, et ses cris furent bloqués par un poignet ensanglanté.

« ... Ah... » Grogna la jeune fille, en s'effondrant sur le sol à cause de la douleur lorsque l'individu sorti ses crocs de son cou.

L'individu pris la fille dans ses bras.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... Vous vous remettrait bien assez tôt... »

Le personnage disparu avec la jeune fille dans une masse de chauves-souris.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

_Ma sœur a retrouvé ma clé USB ! _

_Maintenant, je peux enfin commencer la mise à jour de cette histoire ! _

_Je suppose que s'est une très bonne semaine de Noël pour tout le monde, j'ai mis à jour trois histoires et j'ai publié un one-shot. _

_Eh bien, laissez un commentaire si vous voulez et un Joyeux Noël à tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et profiter des vacances ! _

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Salut !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de traduit

J'espère que vous avez apprécié (^v^)

Comme vous avez tous put le voir quand Naruto parle, elle vous-voie.

J'utilise le vouvoiement parce que l'auteure la décrit comme très polie, très maniérée, et elle est sensé parler comme les aristocrates dans les vieux films.

Bon pour le mini-sasuke j'arrive pas vraiment a voir Naruto à lui parler si poliment ^^'', j'ai déjà du mal avec le grand-sasuke, alors pour moi c'était presque impossible, sinon ça fait trop bizarre

Petite parenthèse :

*Le **Vénus attrape-mouche** ou **Venus fly trap** dans la version originale, son vrai nom en français est Dionée attrape-mouche (Dionaea muscipula), il s'agit d'une plante carnivore, sans doute la plus connue et la plus emblématique. C'est une plante vivace herbacée de la famille des Droseraceae. C'est la seule espèce du genre monotypique Dionaea.

Définition et source de wikipédia

Pour faire plus simple, il s'agit ici de la sorte de mâchoire de plante carnivore que l'on voit sur Zetsu.

*Un-trente-quatrième=1/34

Kushina possède donc 1/34 de sang de vampire dans son corps.

Apparemment l'auteure aime bien les fem, puisque Sasuke n'est plus _il_ mais elle, donc Sasuke est une femme.

Je le mettrais dans les avertissements des prochains chapitres.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher des COM

A la prochaine

Cephira

**Re note de la Traductrice (15/12/2012) :**

Hello tout le monde,

Donc voici la mise à jour de ce chapitre

J'ai corrigé les fautes, de sintaxe et etc…

Comme vous l'avez remarquer dans la fic quand quelqu'un parle de Naruto en parle d'elle au masculin parce que tout le monde pense que c'est un garçon, donc ce n'est pas une faute de pronom, et je fais donc exprès de le décrire comme un gars.

Mais donc cette fic, Naruto est une fille, enfin une fille qui se travestit parce que tous pense que c'est un gars.

Argh ! je sais pas si vous m'avez comprise mais l'essentiel est là

Naruto = femme mais tout le monde pense que c'est un homme

Enfin sauf pour Itachi qui du premier coup d'œil a deviné que c'est une femme, quand il a vue arrivé à Konoha.

Laissez-moi des REVIEWS PLEASE !

A bientôt

Cephira


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Vampire Legacy

**Auteur :** Auto-nin

**Résumé :** Naruto se réveilla et réalisa qu'elle était une puissante femme vampire. Parti à Konoha pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire et aussi chercher à si elle était vraiment la dernière de son espèce. Cependant, son héritage commence à l'a hanté, ainsi que ces vieux amis.

**Avertissements :** Fem Naruto ! Et Fem Sasuke aussi ! Donc Naruto et Sasuke sont des femmes !

**Couple:** Fem Naruto / Itachi ?

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle d'**Auto-nin**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Naruto sont les créations de **Masashi Kishimoto**, et ce de Vampire Knight à **Matsuri Hino**.

**Note :** Les pensées sont en _italique _et les paroles entre « … »

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Magie Noire<strong>

* * *

><p>« Naruto ! Où es-tu ! » Cria Uchiha Sasuke, âgé de treize ans, tout en courant à travers une sombre forêt sous un ciel rouge.<p>

Il aurait juré avoir vu...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _traître _? » Sasuke gela lorsqu'il regarda un Naruto Uzumaki de treize ans, dans sa combinaison orange déchiré et couvert de sang.

« N-Naruto ? » Sasuke recula.

Avait-il fait cela à Naruto ?

Il se souvenait que Naruto était blessé après leur combat dans la vallée de la fin...

Mais cela était-il si mauvais ?

« Je te hais... » Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargir à mesure que de nombreuses ombres apparurent autour de lui et l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

« Tu m'as trahi moi et tout les personnes qui t'aimaient... »

La peur était visible dans les yeux de Sasuke lorsque les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouges et que ses pupilles se fendirent.

« Par conséquent, tu dois mourir et éternellement souffrir pour tes crimes ! »

Sasuke recula alors que Naruto fonçait vers lui, tout en se transformant en une bête.

« Ack ! »

BOUM ! (Note de la Traductrice : XD bruit de quelqu'un qui se cogne la tête !)

« Aie aie aie Aiiie... » Gémit Sasuke alors qu'il se frottait le front.

Il cligna des yeux quand il ne vit rien que des ténèbres en face de lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que ? C'était un rêve ?... Une seconde... » _Paniqua Sasuke, car il se trouvait dans une sorte de conteneur.

Il trouva le couvercle et le poussa.

_« POURQUOI DIABLE SUIS-JE DANS UN CERCUEIL ! »_ L'esprit de Sasuke était en plein mode panique, quand il sorti du conteneur pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un élégant cercueil gothique.

_« Pourquoi diable suis-je une fille !_ » Se demanda Sasuke en regardant son corps de fille de treize ans.

Elle portait une chemise de nuit en dentelle noire comme pour les poupées, avec culotte assortie à son corps de femme maigre, dont on voyait les courbes de ses longues jambes.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ? »

Sasuke se serra la tête en état de choc et de totale confusion, tout en essayant de comprendre ses souvenirs.

« Je me souviens avoir fuit Orochimaru et être touché par un jutsu après avoir été battu... Puis je me suis retrouvé dans une forêt... Mais pour le reste, je ne me souviens de rien. » Sasuke poussa un soupir.

Ça doit être une sorte de punition divine pour ce qu'il... Er, enfin ce qu'elle avait fait... Ouais... C'était la meilleure explication.

« Mais, pourquoi je me sens si légère intérieurement ? » Sasuke gela lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et que quelqu'un descendit les escaliers.

« Hein ? Vous êtes réveillé ? »

Les yeux de Sasuke se creusèrent lorsqu'elle vit un homme aux cheveux blonds, âgée de dix-huit ans, portant des vêtements que seule un vampire porterait, tout en descendant l'escalier.

« Bizarre... Mais comme toujours, vous récupérez rapidement, Sasuke. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? » Grogna Sasuke alors que le blondinet était arrivé en bas des escaliers.

L'une des raisons de sa méfiance était que c'était un étranger...

La seconde raison était parce que cet étranger ressemblait beaucoup à un clone aux cheveux blonds, et aux yeux bleus de son frère, sans les rides sous les yeux.

« ... Je sais que mon réel corps semble quelque peu différent de ce que vous avez l'habitude de voir, Sasuke, mais je suis blessé, que vous ne me reconnaissez pas... De plus, vous êtes dans ma nouvelle maison. » Soupira le blond avant que Sasuke ne sprinte pour dépasser le blondinet.

« Sasuke ! Non ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! Je suis… » Le blondinet rattrapa Sasuke en haut des escaliers à une vitesse qui choqua Sasuke, mais malheureusement pas avant que Sasuke n'est ouvert la porte et qu'un peu de soleil n'est frappé son bras.

« AIIEEE ! » Cria Sasuke alors que son bras le brûla pendant quelques instants, avant que le blondinet ne le tire en arrière, et la pris dans ses bras en style mariée.

Le blond la posa sur un élégant canapé, alors que Sasuke rougissait.

« Êtes-vous bien, Sasuke ?... »

Sasuke remarqué les yeux saphirs du blond et sur ses joues pâles les marques de moustaches.

« N-Naruto ? » Bégaya Sasuke en état de choc de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de Naruto pendant tout ce temps.

_« Maintenant, il doit me haïr à coup sûr ! Je viens de voir... Kami, pourquoi diable Naruto ressemble à __**lui**__ ! »_ Sasuke avait les larmes aux yeux juste avant qu'une vive rougeur n'apparaisse sur ses joues quand Naruto lui lécha son bras.

« Eek! Stop ! C'est… » Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargir alors que de la vapeur s'échappait de là où Naruto l'avait léché, et que la brûlure disparu complètement une fois que Naruto eut fini.

« ... Désolé de vous avoir fait peur avant, Sasuke. » Soupira Naruto, avant de se mettre à côté de Sasuke, qui était encore en train de rougir.

« J'ai tout oublié de la nuit dernière, quand je vous avais trouvé blessé, et j'étais hébété, donc c'est de ma faute. »

« ... Naruto ? » Sasuke regarda le sol.

« Oui ? » Lança Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

« E-Est-ce que tu me déteste ? » Sasuke regarda vers Naruto, et y vu le visage choqué de Naruto... avant qu'un sourire ne se forme.

« Ha ha ha ha ha ! » Se mit à rire Naruto.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, Sasuke ! Bien, qu'après être retourné dans mon réel corps (et le retour de mon bon sens), j'ai enfin compris pourquoi je comprenais si bien vos sentiments. Juste avant que ma mère ne m'ai scellé quelque part pour me protéger, une grande parti de mon clan a été massacré par une foule en colère... Ironie du sort, je suis mort de la même façon dans mon faux corps... Qu'est-ce que les humains ont avec les foules ? »

« Ton faux corps ? » Demanda Sasuke confus.

« Ouais... Mon âme a quitté mon corps encore sous le sceau, et techniquement je me suis _**réincarné**_. » Naruto ébouriffa les cheveux de Sasuke.

« Mais, ici, je m'attendais pas à voir une personne de l'autre réalité, et pourtant vous êtes ici. Même si personnellement je préfère que vous retourniez dans votre Konoha, je suis heureux que vous ne soyez plus avec Orochimaru. » Dit Naruto avec un sourire.

« Mais... Pourquoi ma peau brûle-t-elle au soleil ? » Demanda Sasuke, tout en songeant si ce n'était pas une sorte de malédiction qu'elle avait attrapé parce qu'elle s'était déplacer à travers les barrières des dimensions grâce à Orochimaru.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... » Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que Naruto défaisait son chemisier pour exposer sa poitrine bandée.

« Vous n'aurez plus ce problème une fois que vous aurez bu de moi. »

« Bu ? » Demanda Sasuke dans la confusion.

Bien sûr, elle avait curieusement très soif, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Naruto.

Naruto exposa son cou, seulement cela rendit Sasuke encore plus confuse.

« Intéressant... » Sourit Naruto, avant de faire glisser une de ses longues ongles qui ressemblait à des griffes à travers un côté de son cou, et du sang rouge et riche en sorti.

« Ah... » Les yeux de Sasuke changèrent brusquement d'onyx à un brillant rouge sang, et sa bouche s'ouvrit exposant ainsi de longs crocs, alors qu'elle se lécha les lèvres.

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto, et renifla le cou de la blonde.

« Tout va bien... » Roucoula Naruto pour rassurer Sasuke alors que ses propres yeux prirent la même couleur rouge sang.

« Ah... » Grogna Naruto quand Sasuke plongea profondément ses crocs dans le cou de Naruto et bu le sang de la blonde avec avidité.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! » De crainte Sasuke se recula de Naruto, quand soudainement elle reprit le contrôle de son corps.

« Je-Je... Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ! » Cria Sasuke.

Elle était vraiment devenue un monstre !

« Tout va bien, Sasuke. » Sasuke regarda Naruto.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir transformez sans votre permission, mais je ne voulais pas vous perdre et vous étiez proche de la mort quand je vous ai trouvé. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se creusèrent lorsqu'elle vit que les blessures de Naruto étaient déjà guéries.

« Beaucoup de gens croient que ceux qui vivent dans les ténèbres sont toujours mauvais ou trompeur, mais toutes les choses qui appartiennent à la nuit ne sont pas des vrai monstres. Bien sûr, ma... Non, _**notre**_ nature est celles des bêtes, mais nous ne sommes pas mauvais. Parfois, c'est les ténèbres qui restent pure et innocent et la lumière qui devient impur et corrompu. » Sourit Naruto tout en essuyant les larmes de Sasuke.

« Je ne veux pas que vous deveniez un monstre, une bête sans aucun côté humain, alors vous devez boire de mon sang afin de devenir assez fort pour être un vampire normal. »

En état de choc Sasuke regarda Naruto.

« V-vampire ? » Sasuke pensait que les vampires étaient un mythe.

Juste une fantaisie dont parlaient les mères pour effrayer leurs enfants.

« Tu veux dire ces monstres qui sucent le sang d'autres personnes ? »

« Ouais... Mais, comme je suis un vampire originel, je préfère le sang des animaux comme les chauves-souris vampire. » Claironna Naruto ce qui fit sué Sasuke.

« Qu'en est-il de la lumière du soleil et de l'ail ! » Cria Sasuke à l'encontre de Naruto.

« La lumière du soleil est ennuyeuse, mais c'est seulement mortelle pour une goule, ce que nous appelons nous, vampires, des humains qui ont été transformé par des vampires, mais qui n'ont jamais été nourrit de leurs _**maîtres**_ et ont perdu leur bon sens, car ils ne pouvaient se nourrir de leurs maîtres pour passer de ex-humain vampire à un vampire normal, qui n'a plus besoin de se nourrir de son maître. Plus vous buvez de moi, plus vous deviendrez un vampire, et en plus je suis techniquement un vampire originel... Je pense donc qu'il y a aussi des vampires sang-pur et ceux qui s'appellent eux-mêmes des aristocrates car ils sont très proches d'être des sang-pur. »

Naruto soupira alors que Sasuke essaya de se lever, mais se trouva étrangement faibles.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » S'écria Sasuke tout en rougissant lorsque Naruto la souleva en style mariée.

« Vous devez avoir peu d'adrénaline dans votre système à cause de la nuit dernière, ce qui vous a permis de bouger après la transformation. Vous avez besoin de vous reposez et de vous nourrir de moi pendant quelques jours avant que vous ne soyez complètement rétabli. »

Naruto ramena Sasuke dans le cercueil où Sasuke s'était réveillé.

« Mais, vous ferez mieux de vous habituer à être appelée _**Sasuke-chan**_. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sasuke, qui se sentait vraiment détendu et fatigué alors que Naruto l'a couchait.

« Simple... Un autre Uchiha Sasuke existe ici, et il m'a surprise quand il m'a supplié de devenir son sensei après qu'il se soit moqué de moi quand j'étais en train de peindre sur son terrain d'entraînement. » Sourit Naruto.

« Heh... J'ai pitié de lui vu que tu es si stupide... »

Une veine apparue sur le front de Naruto.

« Euh... Sasuke, j'étais comme cela dans votre monde, parce que tous mon bon sens et mes mœurs étaient restés dans mon réel corps. De plus, je suis beaucoup plus forte que j'en ai l'air. » Naruto sourit à Sasuke.

« ... Ouais... Mais tu es stupide en mode... » Sasuke sourit dès que le visage de Naruto devint rouge.

« Excuse-moi ! Ces vêtements sont tout ce qu'il restait de ma famille... » Naruto baissa les yeux.

« Y compris mon petit frère... Qui portaient ce genre de vêtement tout le temps parce qu'il était forcé d'être mon serviteur car il est né après moi. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se creusèrent tout en regardant Naruto, avant qu'il ne souris.

« Hé... Tu restes vraiment le Naruto que je connais... Seulement toi prendrait autant soin d'un frère. »

« Ouais... » Sourit Naruto.

« Sasuke... »

Sasuke sourit avant de céder à la lassitude et de s'endormir.

« Hé ... Ben alors bonne nuit, Sasuke. » Naruto referma le cercueil avec un sourire.

Elle était heureuse, elle avait pu sauver sa meilleure amie à la fois physiquement et mentalement.

Au moins, elle n'avait pas eu à vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné sa meilleure amie quand celle-ci avait le plus besoin d'elle.

Naruto fermé la porte du son sous-sol et l'a verrouilla.

Elle ne souhaitait à personne de perturber Sasuke pendant qu'elle dormait.

_« Mais, maintenant je dois inventer une excuse pour expliquer l'apparition de Sasuke. »_ Soupira Naruto alors qu'elle marchait vers son domicile et lieu de travail.

La vie peut être agaçante parfois.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi avait remarqué que son père était plus tendue qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.<p>

On le remarquait très bien alors qu'il était assis devant son père dans l'une des salles de réunion du composé Uchiha.

Itachi espérait juste que Fugaku n'allait pas le forcer à se marier comme sa mère voulait qu'il le fasse.

« Itachi... Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de mission, mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander. » Soupira Fugaku.

« Votre mère a été remis au service actif et doit travailler avec la police pour un petit moment, jusqu'a que nous arrêtons ces psycho tueurs qui sont dans les rues de Konoha. J'ai déjà demandé à ce que vous pouviez avoir du temps libre pour une certaine raison et le conseil a approuvé. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? » Demanda Itachi perplexe.

« J'ai besoin que vous vous occupez de Sasuke pendant un certain temps. Mikoto et moi serons trop occupés pour nous occuper de lui, donc nous avons besoin que vous vous occupiez de votre frère. » Fugaku se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Il voulait vraiment arrêter ces tueurs de rue.

_« Hein ? »_ Les yeux d'Itachi s'élargir alors qu'une vision le submergea, ceux qu'il avait en général pendant son sommeil.

_« Haruto... » Un garçon aux yeux rouges d'environ trois ans fixa les yeux bleus de son père qui avait des cheveux noirs. _

_« Vous devez à tout prix protéger votre sœur... Vous êtes son serviteur, et elle, votre lady. Et cela même si vous deux êtes frère et sœur, nullement des jumeaux et ni moins, vous devez toujours être le serviteur et protecteur de votre sœur. »_

« Itachi ? Allez-vous bien ? » Itachi fut ramené à la réalité, et observa son père.

« Allez-vous… »

« Oui... Je vais bien... J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées... » Soupira Itachi.

C'était très étrange pour lui.

_« Pourquoi me suis-je soudainement mis à rêver ? » _

Pour le moment Itachi mis cette pensée de côté.

« Je le ferai. » Soupira Itachi.

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas put passer du temps avec son petit frère, donc cela pourrait l'aider, et ainsi lui donner du repos bien mérité, depuis que ses étranges rêves lui arrivait alors qu'il était réveiller.

« Bien. Et merci, Itachi... À l'heure actuelle, avec cette enquête policière c'est le chaos alors l'embauche d'une nounou ne serais pas suffisant. » Itachi eu une goutte de sueur style manga à l'attitude radine dont son père faisait preuve au point de faire de son propre fils une nounou.

_« Alors que je pensais qu'il voulait vraiment prendre soin de Sasuke. » _SoupiraItachi en se levant.

Cependant, il avait toujours besoin d'apprendre à cuisiner.

_« Non... Je sais déjà comment cuisiner... Je le devais le faire pour ma lady. »_ Les yeux d'Itachi prirent alors une couleur cramoisie avant de nouveau devenir noir, à cela Itachi cligna des yeux.

Il était perturbé parce qu'il réalisa qu'on quelque sorte, il savait déjà comment cuisiné plusieurs plats, qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant, pour la plupart d'entre eux.

_« Etrange... Mais, je ferais mieux de regarder dans un livre de cuisine et de m'assurer que je sais cuisiner les plats habituels que nous mangeons ici... Et peut-être chercher un thérapeute dans l'annuaire... » _ Itachi se frotta le front douloureusement, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

* * *

><p>« Oy, Naruto-sensei... » Interpella Sasuke, alors qu'il regardait Naruto qui était assis sous un arbre en train de faire de la couture.<p>

« Pourquoi faites-vous une robe ? »

« Oh... Une famille avec laquelle je suis devenu amie est morte et la seule survivante a réussi à venir jusqu'ici à Konoha, et j'ai décidé de l'adopter dans mon clan. C'est ma meilleure amie, mais elle a perdu une grande partie de ses biens, alors je dois lui faire de nouveaux vêtements. » Soupira Naruto.

« Oh... Naruto-sensei, comment était votre petit frère ? » Demanda Sasuke alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Naruto.

« C'était une personne très gentille, même alors qu'il semblait froid et distant. Il prenait soin de moi et faisait toujours de son mieux pour me faire plaisir et me protéger... Sasuke... As-tu des frères et sœurs ? » Demanda Naruto.

« Oui... Un frère aîné... Mais il est toujours occupé, donc il n'a jamais de temps pour moi. » Soupira Sasuke.

« Sasuke... » Commença Naruto alors qu'elle ébouriffait les cheveux du garçon.

« Même s'il semble trop occupé, il est encore ton frère et tu dois le chérir comme un trésor. » Dit Naruto avant de sourire à l'enfant de huit ans, juste avant de capter quelque chose.

« Sasuke... reportons cela à un autre jours. »

« Hein, pourquoi ? » Demanda Sasuke, alors qu'il était encore assez tôt.

« J'ai juste le sentiment qu'il va pleuvoir... » Soupira Naruto en observant le ciel.

« Mais le ciel est clair... » Affirma Sasuke en levant les yeux.

« Eh bien, parfois même le plus calme des jours peut devenir une horrible tempête. » Soupira Naruto alors que Sasuke faisait la moue.

« De plus, j'ai des courses à faire. »

« Aw... Eh bien, au revoir ! » Salua Sasuke avant de s'enfuir.

« ... Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule vampire qui reste. » Soupira Naruto au même moment qu'un homme vêtu d'une cape avec un capuchon couvrant son visage sorti de l'ombre devant elle.

« Êtes-vous le vampire de sang-pure qui tourne les humains en vampires de Level E ? » Grogna l'homme.

« Level E ?... Voulez-vous dire les goules ? J'ai seulement tourner une personne, et cette personne est une bonne amie à moi qui était presque morte, elle est actuellement enfermés jusqu'à ce qu'elle est but assez de mon sang pour possiblement sortir comme une vampire normale. » Soupira Naruto.

« Goule ? De quel monde venez-vous ? Mais, il n'y a pas de doute que vous êtes un vampire au sang pur qui s'est abreuvé d'un humain, et vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir fait de votre ami une bête... » Ricana le vampire.

« Je ne suis pas un sang-pur ... Je suis un vampire de la genèse... Je suis née directement des premiers vampires et grâce à la consanguinité, il n'y a même pas une seule goutte de sang d'humain dans mes veines. En somme une véritable bête dans une peau humanoïde qui s'est réveillé d'un très profond sommeil. » Sourit Naruto alors que le vampire la dévisagea.

« Il n'existe pas une telle chose comme… » Commença le vampire avant de cligna des yeux, complètement choqué par le fait que Naruto se trouvait maintenant derrière lui avec un bras sur son épaule.

Elle fit une petite incision au niveau de la gorge du vampire avant de lécher son sang.

« C-Comment ? »

« Vous êtes un aristocrate... Vous deviez surement connaitre mon espèce, mais vous avez tous probablement pensé que nous étions éteints... Cependant, ma mère m'avait scellé longtemps avant que les premiers chasseurs ne l'ai tué ... Si vous avez besoin d'une preuve... Il suffit de dire mon nom à tous ceux que vous appelé des aînés... Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto, et techniquement aujourd'hui la Maîtresse du Clan Uzumaki. » Gloussa Naruto avant de se transformer en chauve-souris et de s'envoler.

« ... J'ai besoin de faire un rapport au conseil... » Se dit le vampire capé avant de s'enfuir dans l'ombre de la forêt.

Si ce que dit ce vampire blond est vrai, alors le sang noble souhaiterait le savoir.

* * *

><p>« Naruto... Où avez-vous appris à coudre ? » Demanda Sasuke alors qu'elle observait Naruto finir la touche finale à une robe.<p>

Il faisait nuit, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle pouvait sortir du sous-sol, mais celui qui fut un mâle voulut d'abord rester en bas pour voir toutes les "tenues" que Naruto faisait pour elle.

« Ma mère et ses servantes, ainsi que mes tantes m'ont appris. A la fin de la journée, toutes les jeunes filles devaient apprendre à devenir des jeunes femmes civilisées... On nous a appris à coudre, tricoter, cuisiner, chanter, et comment faire des poisons pour les déposer dans les boissons de nos rivales. » Sonna Naruto alors que Sasuke pâlissait au dernier commentaire de Naruto, ce que Naruto remarqua.

« ... Croyez-moi… Si vous pensiez que les filles de l'Académie étaient des furies dans leurs combats aux sujets des garçons, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui se faisait dans mon temps... Heureusement, le seul amour de ce genre que j'ai eu était pour mon frère. »

« ... C'est grave... » Gémit Sasuke.

« Non à l'époque, dans ce temps-là, la consanguinité était quelque chose de bien, et puis il valait mieux cela que d'avoir votre frère comme esclave. » Soupira Naruto alors qu'elle terminait le dernier point de la robe.

« J'ai finis ! » Cria Naruto tout en maintenant en l'air une robe de dentelle très noire avec des rubans rouge.

« ... Je ne vais pas porter ça... » Fit Sasuke en faisant une grimace.

Elle était peut-être une fille maintenant, mais il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle porte une robe de dentelle.

« Mais je l'ai fait pour vous... » Dit Naruto alors que ses yeux se remplissait de larme, et Sasuke ne réalisa pas qu'elle s'était fait piéger dans l'un des plus anciennes tours de Naruto... L'art de la mignonnerie... Qui terminait deuxième après la séduction.

Elle leva ses yeux de chiot et le cœur de Sasuke fondit instantanément de culpabilité.

« ... Bien... Mais, pas de photos, et ce sera jusqu'à ce que tu puisses m'emmener faire les magasins pour de nouveaux vêtements ! » Fit Sasuke avant d'arracher la robe des mains de Naruto.

« Attends... J'avais oublié que les vampires n'apparaissent pas sur les photos. »

« C'est un mythe. Nous apparaissant sur les photos. » Soupira Naruto alors que Sasuke leva un sourcil.

« La chose sur les reflets est due au fait que la peinture est l'un des rare passe-temps que nous vampire avons tout au long de notre longue vie. »

« Qu'en est-il des pieux, de l'ail, l'eau bénite, et toutes les autres faiblesses des vampires ? » Demanda Sasuke.

« Pour le pieu dans le cœur ou la tête, oui, mais c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas immortels... Nous vivons plus longtemps que l'âge moyen des humains. Cependant, l'argent est la meilleure chose qui peut nous tuer. »

« Comme les loups garous ? » Demanda Sasuke tout en palissant, inquiet que cela puisse inclure les bijoux en argent aussi.

« Les loups garous était des soi-disant vampires avec la capacité de se transformer en une espèces canines. Je peux aussi le faire mais en chauve-souris. D'ailleurs pour les autres faiblesses. L'ail est juste une question de goût personnel. Mon frère et moi l'aimons bien, mais la plupart des vampires ne le supporte pas à cause de sa forte odeur, cependant cela ne leurs dérange pas de le manger une fois cuits dans un plat. L'eau bénite ne peut pas nous faire du mal, cependant il existe un certain types d'arme dit 'anti-vampire', mais je ne me souviens plus de ce que c'était. La lumière du soleil ne nous dérange pas, aussi longtemps que nous nous mettons de la crème solaire, nous ne craignons pas l'eau aussi. Les croix n'ont aucun effet non plus, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils pouvaient être utilisés pour sceller mon genre. Cependant, nous les vampires, même si nous ne vivons plus longtemps que les humains normaux, ne sommes pas immortels. Nous sommes juste plus difficiles à tuer et une fois que nous mourons, nous nous tournons en poussière. »

« Je vois... » Soupira Sasuke.

Elle était contente, de ne pas être le genre de monstre que l'on voyait dans les films de vampire, mais plutôt le type de 'vampire' qui ressemblait plus à une personne.

« Avez-vous faim, Sasuke ? » Demanda Naruto, alors que Sasuke se frotta la gorge.

« ... Ouais... Je pense que je ne m'habituerai jamais à cette soif... » Soupira Sasuke, avant d'avoir une goutte de sueur style manga derrière la tête lorsque Naruto enleva sa blouse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, merde ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas de sang sur mes vêtements... Vous n'avez pas encore assimilé l'art de boire du sang sans tachés partout... » Soupira Naruto alors que les yeux de Sasuke ne devinrent rouge, et qu'elle mordit dans le cou de Naruto.

Une fois, Sasuke fut repus, Naruto guéri ses blessures du aux morsures sur son cou.

« Naruto... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu un ninja ? » Demanda Sasuke.

Elle savait que devenir Hokage était le rêve de Naruto dans son monde d'origine, mais ici Naruto était un artiste au lieu d'être ninja.

« ... Être ninja serait dangereux... Cela pourrait révéler notre nature de vampire, à cause de notre résistance accrue et de notre besoin de sang. J'ai développé un certain contrôle sur mon envie de sang, mais un nouveau vampire ne serait pas en mesure de se contrôler s'il était près d'une personne grièvement blessé ou juste avec une mauvaise coupure. Donc, être un guerrier est hors de question, sauf si vous pouvez prendre des missions en solo. »

« Je vois... » Fit Sasuke avant de pousser un soupir.

Le seul travail qu'elle connaissait dans sa vie était désormais inutile, et elle était désormais inutile jusqu'à qu'elle se trouve un autre emploi qu'elle pourrait exercer.

Sasuke n'aimait vraiment pas cela, car elle détestait être inutile, surtout maintenant qu'elle était redevable envers Naruto pour sa gentillesse à son égard, mais aussi pour sa vie.

« Naruto... Peux-tu m'apprendre à coudre ? »

« Hein ? » Naruto cligna des yeux avant de voir cette flamme dans les yeux de Sasuke.

_« Elle reste la même, comme toujours... » _

_« _Bien sûr... Cela ne me dérange pas de vous montrer. » Sourit Naruto à Sasuke.

« Nous allons, maintenant commencer avec les points de base sur un morceau de tissu inutile... » Soupira Naruto tout en montrant comment faire, et en regardant Sasuke essayé de coudre.

C'était comme faire un retour en arrière quand ils étaient encore tous les deux dans l'équipe sept avec leur paresseux sensei Hatake Kakashi, et leur coéquipière Haruno Sakura.

Cependant, à présent c'était juste Sasuke et elle, dans un monde où les deux autres n'existaient pas dans un sens.

_« Je ne vais plus jamais perdre quelqu'un de précieux encore... » _Pensa Naruto pendant qu'elle regardait Sasuke.

Elle avait eu une troisième chance de vivre et elle n'allait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle avait faites dans ses deux dernières vies.

_« Mais... Je me demande comment Sasuke est arrivé ici... Peut-être qu'il y a une façon de voyager à travers les dimensions... »_ Pensa Naruto avant d'avoir une goutte de sueur style manga, lorsque Sasuke cria quand elle se piqua avec l'aiguille.

Elle sourit quand Sasuke fixa rageusement l'aiguille, semblant vouloir lui dire de lui obéir.

_« Mais, je suis heureuse de n'être plus seule... Mais, maintenant, j'ai deux Sasuke au lieu d'un... Double problème en vue ?... J'espère que non... »_ Naruto poussa un soupir au moment même où Sasuke se piqua de nouveau en essayant de coudre.

* * *

><p>« J'espère que c'est bon. » Soupira Itachi tout en regardant le dîner, il avait fait ce qui lui semblait un plat simple, c'était de l'omelette avec du riz.<p>

Il ne voulait pas essayer quelque chose de plus difficile jusqu'à qu'il maîtrise les bases...

Bien, qu'il était choqué de voir ses propres mains bouger d'elles-mêmes et rapidement commencer à préparer le repas sans trop y penser.

« ... Je devrais y gouter. » Dit Itachi avant de prendre une boucher de son plat.

_« Bien... Bon goût et comestibles. » _Pensa Itachi avant de l'avaler.

Toutefois, son visage devint instantanément vert, et courut vers la salle de bain pour vomir dans les toilettes et de tousser.

« Q-Que diable ? Est-ce que j'ai attrapé un virus ? »

_« Haruto... Pourquoi devons-nous continuer à boire du sang ? Cela ne rendra-t-il pas les humains plus heureux ? » _

_« Même si nous pouvions nous nourrir hors de ce que fait notre nature, ma Lady, nous aurions besoin de boire du sang pour rester en bonne santé. Sans elle, nous deviendrons malades et seront incapable de manger des aliments solides. »_

« N-Nani ? » Siffla Itachi tout en se tenant le front, après avoir vu un autre souvenir... boire du sang.

« ... Je dois m'être surmené moi-même... Je-je vais aller me reposer... »

« ... »

Itachi quitta la salle de bain, sans remarqué la personne se cachant dans l'ombre du couloir.

« ... Je suppose que toutes ces missions constamment vont finalement te rattrapé... J'espère que tu vas aller mieux. » Soupira l''ombre, avant de partir en utilisant un Shinshun no Jutsu de la maison, laissant ainsi Itachi se reposer.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

_Yo !_**  
><strong>

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !_

_Eh bien, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année et d'avoir une bonne santé pour la nouvelle année !_

_Voici mon cadeau pour la Saint-Sylvestre ! _

_Euh, j'ai en quelque sorte remarqué que certaines personnes n'ont pas vraiment compris le dernier chapitre, je l'ai réalisé grâce à ma sœur, un grand nombre de points dans le dernier chapitre sont maintenant plus clair dans ce chapitre et le reste se fera plus tard à travers l'histoire. _

_Donc, désolé pour ceux qui ont trouvé l'histoire un peu difficile à comprendre ou qui ont trouvé qu'il y avait trop de choses à comprendre à la fois. _

_Cependant, j'ai pu arranger ça grâce à Hibiko qui m'a fait remarquer le petit œuf de Pâques que j'ai accidentellement mis dans le dernier chapitre sans le savoir. _

_Il y a un an, je travaillais sur un autre fic sur les vampires, une histoire basé sur la saga Story of Evil, tout en écoutant des chansons des jumeaux Kagamine, avant de travailler sur cette histoire et je n'ai pas remarqué la petite citation qui s'est furtivement glissé dans le dialogue. _

_Toutefois, si vous êtes perdu sur quelques-uns des points de cette histoire, ne vous inquiété pas car certains de ces points seront dévoilés plus tard, car actuellement je suis en train d'ajouter un peu de mystère dans cette histoire._

_Continuez à suivre cette l'histoire et merci à Gamerteen13 de me relire à nouveau !_

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Salut tout le monde ! ^^

J'ai enfin finit de traduire ce chapitre, cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps, si je puis dire, en somme 10 pages word de traduction.

Sinon que le « grand » Sasuke Uchiwa veuille apprendre à coudre ou même en train de coudre ça c'est une grande trouvaille, c'est tellement bizarre que je n'arrive pas complètement à me l'imaginer sans éclater de rire comme une idiote.

J'espère que ma traduction n'est pas trop bizarre ou difficile à comprendre, j'essaye de la rendre la plus compréhensible possible, selon ce que je comprends moi-même, si vous avez des questions sur des points que vous n'avez pas compris je m'emploierais à y répondre du mieux possible.

Comme vous l'avez vu quand quelqu'un parle du « grand » Sasuke ou quand c'est elle qui parle, c'est au féminin, je ne décris plus Sasuke en tant que garçon parce que l'auteur l'a fait devenir une fille.

Et quand Naruto parle, elle parle en utilisant le féminin, mais bon il semblerait que personne ne le remarque ou ni fait pas attention parce qu'ils la décrivent tous en tant qu'Homme… BANDE DE SEXISTE !

Juste parce qu'elle s'habille en garçon ne veut pas dire que c'est un garçon alors qu'elle parle d'elle au féminin.

Enfin cela doit être dans l'intérêt de l'histoire, vu que c'est comme ça que l'auteure a écrit cette fic.

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions où a donner vos avis.

Ah oui j'ai fait un montage de Naruto pour cette fic, oui un montage parce que chui nul en dessin enfin des fois j'arrive à quelque chose de passable quand je m'applique mais la plupart du temps sa va à la poubelle parce que c'est nulllllle.

Il s'agit de Naruto tel que je l'a vois dans cette fic, vous pouvez voir le montage sur mon blog, pour cela il suffit d'aller sur mon profile et de chercher les liens que j'ai mis pour cette fic, et laissez-moi des commentaires sur mon blog j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez du montage est-ce qu'il est les bien ou pas ?

Merci à tous de suivre cette fic et lâcher des REVIEWS PLEASE

A bientôt

Cephira


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Vampire Legacy

**Auteur :** Auto-nin

**Résumé :** Naruto se réveilla et réalisa qu'elle était une puissante femme vampire. Parti à Konoha pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire et aussi chercher à si elle était vraiment la dernière de son espèce. Cependant, son héritage commence à l'a hanté, ainsi que ces vieux amis.

**Avertissements :** Fem Naruto ! Et Fem Sasuke aussi ! Donc Naruto et Sasuke sont des femmes !

**Couple:** Fem Naruto / Itachi ?

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle d'**Auto-nin**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Naruto sont les créations de **Masashi Kishimoto**, et ce de Vampire Knight à **Matsuri Hino**.

**Note :** Les pensées sont en _italique _et les paroles entre « … »

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Les enfants de la nuit<strong>

* * *

><p>« ... Pendant toutes ces années, un des vampires originel était encore en vie... »<p>

Dans une pièce sombre seulement éclairée par des chandelles, un groupe de personnes masquées tenait une réunion.

« Et un puissant, en plus. Le Clan Uzumaki était l'un des plus puissants du temps de nos ancêtres. »

« C'est, non... Lord Uzumaki doit être ramené parmi nous, puisque son sang a une trop forte valeur pour être perdu. » Dit un autre individu.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire cela... » Soupira un ancien.

« Si ce noble a choisi de vivre au milieu de la société humaine, laisser-le donc faire. C'est un vampire au sang complètement pur, sans la moindre once de corruption en lui. Et il peut facilement nous tuer tous quand bon lui semble. »

« C'est exact... » Ajouta une femme.

« Les vrai vampires sont des bêtes nobles, civilisés, mais mortelle. Je propose que nous lui envoyions certaines de ces pilules que notre jeune génération a mises au point pour l'empêcher de se nourrir d'humain, cependant comme il affirme avoir déjà tourné un être humain en vampire il serait mieux d'envoyer notre jeune génération parlé avec lui. Il a même le pouvoir de transformer un vampire de niveau D en un vrai vampire de sang. Si nous voulons relancer le noble sang, alors il pourrait tourner l'aristocratie en nobles de sangs purs pour nous. »

Tous les membres de la réunion hochèrent la tête et acceptèrent avant de se quitter.

* * *

><p>« Hey, Sasuke ! » Les yeux du dit Sasuke tremblèrent d'agacement alors qu'Inuzuka Kiba se tenait devant lui alors qu'il était en train de sortir son bento juste après que la cloche de midi est sonnée.<p>

« Est-ce que tu crois aux vampires ! »

« Pourquoi ce genre de question ? » Soupira l'enfant de huit ans.

« C'est probablement au sujet de ces courant meurtres... Galère. » Soupira Nara Shikamaru alors qu'Akimichi Choji mangeait juste à côté de lui, tout comme Hyuuga Hinata et Aburane Shino.

« Quel meurtre ? » Demanda Sasuke.

Il savait que ses parents étaient en train d'enquêter sur certaines de ces affaires, mais ils ne lui donnaient pas beaucoup de détails.

« Ceux qui se passe aux alentours de Konoha, les victimes ont été vidés de leur sang et couper en morceaux ! » Ricana Kiba.

« Tais-toi, Kiba ! » Crièrent Yamanaka Ino et Sakura Haruno avant de frapper Kiba sur la tête.

« Les Vampires ça n'existent pas ! »

« Mais, comment les victimes se retrouve vidés de leur sang la nuit de leur meurtre. » S'écria Kiba.

« Et tous les adultes sont incapables d'attraper le meurtrier. »

« ... Kiba... Cette personne est peut être juste un psychopathe qui draine le sang de ses victimes par d'autres moyens comme dans la momification. » Laissa échapper dans un soupir un garçon aux cheveux noirs nommé Sai alors que Kiba rougissait de honte.

« Très bien ! Un peu de silence ! » Cria Umino Iruka à sa classe.

« Comme il pleut dehors, les activités en plein air sont annulés, à la place je vais vous laissez regarder un film parce que vous avez obtenue de bonne notes au dernier test. » A ces paroles tout le monde applaudit.

« Cependant, je vous avertis, que c'est un film d'horreur. Parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix là où je loue les films. »

Dès que le sensei termina de parler Kiba leva aussitôt la main.

« Quel genre de film d'horreur est-ce ? »

« Un sur les vampires... Et un pas très mauvais, aussi. » Soupira Iruka.

« Maintenant, manger votre déjeuner et apprécier ce film. Si vous n'aimez pas le film, vous pouvez me demander de vous laisser aller dehors pour lire un livre. » Soupira de nouveau Iruka alors qu'il inséra la cassette le lecteur de la télévision.

Un sourire vint se former sur le visage de Kiba alors que Sasuke laissa s'échapper un soupir lui aussi, tandis que le film commença.

Aucun moyen que les vampires existent.

Cependant, Sasuke remarqua certaines choses en visionnant le film.

La façon dont les acteurs s'habillaient ressemblait beaucoup aux vêtements que Naruto-sensei portait, et la façon dont ils se comportaient et parlaient était très similaire à Naruto.

Puis, il réalisa ce que certains 'vampires' avaient comme loisir, et cela fit se poser des questions au jeune garçon de huit ans.

_« Est-ce que Naruto-sensei est un vampire ?... Comment peut-il être un vampire ? Il peut sortir pendant la journée... Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu le matin... »_ Se demanda Sasuke en broyant du noir.

Si Naruto était un vampire, alors pourquoi lui apprendrait-il des jutsu et tout ça.

Il était très confus, mais il devait connaître la réponse.

L'apprenti ninja était décidé à trouver l'endroit où vivait Naruto et à lui donner une petite visite personnelle.

* * *

><p>« Alors ... Je suppose que ce 'conseil' a besoin de moi pour ce que je suis ? » Soupira Naruto tout en regardant plusieurs personnes qui ressemblaient à des adolescents.<p>

« Ouais... Ils n'ont aucune objection à ce que vous restiez ici, mais je pense qu'ils veulent tout de même être en bons termes avec vous, puisque vous êtes un vrai vampire. » Soupira aussi l'un des adolescents, tout en sirotant le thé que Naruto avait préparé.

« Ce thé est délicieux. »

« Merci... Et si je puis le dire je vois que vous ne partagez pas le même point de vue que vos aînés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... Ils ne se soucient que du pouvoir... Nous aspirons simplement à vivre en paix avec les humains et nous ne voulons pas boire du sang humain. Nous avons même inventé ces comprimés pour nous éviter à avoir à boire du sang. » Fit une belle jeune fille, qui ressemblait à une adolescente, elle ouvrit un flacon et montra des pilules blanches à Naruto.

« Nous les mettons dans l'eau et ils deviennent une alternative au sang. » Expliqua la jeune fille alors qu'elle mettait les comprimés dans de l'eau ordinaire et donna le verre à Naruto.

Les pilules tournèrent l'eau de couleur rouge sang et elle prit une gorgée.

« ... Horrible... C'est, cependant, une bonne alternative en cas de besoin, mais je vais tout de même vous donner quelques conseils, le sang d'animaux est tout aussi bon que le sang des humain. En réalité, c'est effectivement de là que nous viens notre alimentation d'origine sanguine. De plus, personne ne vous questionnera si vous demandez du sang à un boucher puisque maintenant les cuisiniers utilisent souvent du sang pour cuisiner certains plats ou pour faire mariner de la viande. » Lâcha Naruto avant de pousser un simple soupir après avoir fini le verre de faux sang.

« Je vois... Cependant, même si nous sommes ici sur ordre du conseil, nous voulons tout de même vous avertir de faire attention à eux ainsi qu'aux lois que nous vampires devons respecter. » Dit sévèrement le plus ancien du groupe.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. De toute façon, je ne suis pas vraiment fan du sang humain. Je ne transforme un être humain en vampire qu'avec une bonne raison... Et Sasuke-chan, tu peux te joindre à nous si tu le désires. » Dit Naruto alors que Sasuke entra dans la salle vêtue d'une robe blanche.

« Donc, c'est l'ex-humaine que vous avez créé. » Ricana un jeune vampire.

« Contrairement aux sangs purs, les vrais vampires peuvent transformer les humains en de puissants vampires. Plus ceux qui étaient humains et maintenant vampires boivent de sa ou de son maître, plus ils deviennent vampires... Sasuke est maintenant un vampire d'un niveau plus fort que la normal mais plus faible que les vampires de l'aristocratie par rapport à la quantité de mon sang qu'elle a but. J'ai passé quelque temps dans une réalité alternative grâce à un sceau où j'étais endormie, et Sasuke vient de ce monde. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'est retrouvée ici, mais si les humains avait trouvé son corps 'mort', ou pendant que je l'a transformait alors qu'elle était en train de mourir, il y aurait eu un immense désordre et on se serait retrouvé avec de grave problème avec les humains. » Naruto caressa les cheveux de Sasuke.

« C'est ma meilleur amie de cet autre monde et je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt ainsi, elle mérite plus, et il ne restait plus rien à Sasuke depuis cette 'tragédie' qui a eu lieu dans ce monde, et qui m'a forcé à revenir dans mon corps, avant d'enfin me réveiller du sceau, en conséquence cela ne l'a dérangeait pas de devenir un vampire. »

« Donc, vous pouvez également aider d'autres vampires à accéder à des niveaux plus élevés ? » Demanda un autre vampire.

« Oui... Mais seulement avec mon consentement... Disons simplement que si un vampire boit de mon sang, sans ma permission il ne vivra pas. » Sourit narquoisement Naruto.

« Et je veux dire pas de la façon dans ma main transperce leur cœur. »

« ... Au moins vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter que quelqu'un essaye de boire votre sang... » Soupira un sang pur adolescent.

« Mais, garder tout de même une caméra avec vous... Je voudrais voir ce qui arriverait si un membre du conseil essayait de boire de votre sang. » Fit le garçon avant de lâcher un petit rire.

« Eh bien, je suis heureuse de rencontrer des vampires qui ne souhaitent pas continuer ce cycle de haine qui a été causé par l'incompréhension. Si vous avez besoin d'aide avec n'importe quoi, je n'hésiterais pas à vous aider. » Soupira Naruto.

« Bien sûr... Mais, avant que nous partions, quel sang d'animal vous nous recommanderez ? » Demanda une femme sang pure, voulant essayer le sang animal.

« Les vaches ont bon goût, mais je préfère le sang de poulet car c'est très facile à son procurer... Mais, vous pouvez également mordre un rat, aussi, vous savez... » Sourit Naruto.

« ... Non merci... » Plusieurs goutte style manga apparurent sur Naruto, quand elle vit la façon dans le groupe partit de son atelier.

« Qu'est-ce ? Le sang rat est bon avec un peu de sucre... » Rumina Naruto alors que Sasuke bâillonnait la blonde depuis derrière son dos tout en lui étranglant le cou.

« Alors, Sasuke-chan, commences-tu à aimer mes robes maintenant ? »

« ... » Sasuke se contenta de fixer Naruto d'un œil torve.

Elle n'aimait définitivement pas les froufrous, les robes en dentelle et les autres vêtements que Naruto avait fait pour elle, mais elle réalisa bien vite que Naruto ne l'avait pas fait pour l'embarrasser, mais à cause de son sens de la mode très ancien qui a pris le relais.

Sasuke ne portaient les robes que parce que Naruto les avait faites pour elle.

_« Mais... Je vais soit acheter mes propres vêtements ou les faire moi-même une fois que j'aurais trouvé un emploi. »_ Se dit Sasuke en colère.

Elle était si inutile.

Encore à essayer d'apprendre à coudre ainsi qu'à cuisiné, juste pour trouver que ce genre de choses était plus difficile à réaliser que ça en avait l'air.

« ... Eh bien... Je ferais mieux de préparer le dîner. » Soupira Naruto, tout en se demandant quoi cuisiner, alors que Sasuke lança un furieux regard à son kit de couture, voulant que celui-ci obéissent à sa volonté et lui permettant ainsi d'enfin coudre quelque chose correctement.

* * *

><p>« Aniki... Est-ce que tu crois aux vampires ? » Demanda Sasuke à son frère aîné qui cuisinait le dîner pour eux deux.<p>

« Vampires ?... Pourquoi cette question ? » Questionna Itachi tout en clignant des yeux en se tournant vers son petit frère.

« Eh bien... Il y a eu des meurtres étranges ses derniers temps et toutes les victimes avaient été complètement drainé de leur sang... » Dit Sasuke en baissant les yeux.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de Naruto, et ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire qu'il se demandait si le blond était un vampire.

« ... Je ne sais pas... » Soupira Itachi avant de se reconcentrer sur qu'il était en train de cuisiner.

« Mais, peux-tu me promettre d'être à la maison au moins à 6h au plus tard ? »

« Hein, pourquoi ? » Répliqua Sasuke.

« Eh bien, ces meurtres ont été perpétrés durant la nuit, donc je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi. » Répondit Itachi tandis que les yeux de Sasuke se creusèrent.

« Très bien... » Fit Sasuke tout faisant la moue.

Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il voulait éviter que son frère s'inquiète pour lui.

« Bon... Le dîner est prêt... » Dit Itachi tout en souriant aux singeries de son petit frère.

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » Gloussa Sasuke.

Il n'avait jamais sue que son frère était un bon cuisinier.

« ... De la soupe... On m'a demandé de vérifier certaines missions pour voir qui pourrait les faires puisque je ne pourrais pas les faire car elles me feraient rentrer trop tard. » Soupira Itachi.

Cependant, il commença à souffrir de maux de tête.

« Es-ce que ça va, Aniki ? » Demanda Sasuke en voyant Itachi se pincer l'arête du nez.

« Ouais... Juste un mal de tête... Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, alors je crois que je vais me coucher pour voir si c'est juste de la fatigue. » Sasuke regarda son frère sortir de la cuisine après avoir mis le repas de Sasuke sur la table.

_« J'espère qu'Aniki va bien... »_ Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter, tout le travail que son frère avait fait avait fini par le rattraper.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi verrouilla derrière lui la porte de sa chambre.

La douleur commençait de sa tête avant de ce diffusé lentement à travers tout son corps.

Des flash de ses rêves et d'autres images obscurcir sa vision.

_« Q-Que diable se passe-t-il ? » _Se demandaItachi qui réussit tout de même à atteindre son lit.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrive ? » _

« Hein ? » Et soudainement Itachi s'évanoui sur son lit.

_« ... » Un Haruto âgé de quatorze ans marchait à travers les bois derrière le manoir, à la recherche de sa sœur. _

_« Ma Lady-Ack ! »_

_« Haruto... Tais-toi... » Haruto se retourna pour voir sa sœur qui portait une robe rouge simple. _

_« Je ne veux pas qu'on nous trouve maintenant. »_

_« ... Ma Lad… »_

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Haruto regarda sa sœur. _

_Ses yeux dont coulaient des larmes. _

_« Je veux que vous m'appeliez par mon nom. » _

_« Mais »_

_« Pas de mais... Je t'aime... Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi... » Les yeux d'Haruto s'élargir alors que les cheveux blonds de sa sœur était à quelques centimètres de lui. _

_« Je n'ai que faire de ce que les autres pensent, mais je veux m'enfuir avec toi. Loin de ces stupides traditions de notre clan. »_

_« Mais... Naruto... »_

_« Vous avez dit mon nom... » Haruto cligna des yeux alors que sa sœur le serra dans ses bras. _

_« Vous avez enfin appelé par mon nom... » Haruto remarqua les larmes qui coulait sur les joues de son sœur. _

_« ... Naruto... Haïssez-vous vraiment notre destin ? » Demanda Haruto avant de se faire frapper sur le côté de la tête._

_« Baka ! Le destin n'existe pas ! Si c'est le cas, alors il est fait par nos choix et j'ai choisi d'aller à l'encontre des traditions de notre clan, je veux t'épouser ! Je t'aime, Haruto ! » Les yeux Haruto s'élargir lorsque sa sœur l'embrassa profondément._

_« Hé... Je t'aime, aussi... Naruto... » Sourit Haruto sourit alors que leurs yeux brillèrent d'un rouge sang éclatant et que des crocs dépassaient de leur lèvre supérieure._

_« Voulez-vous vraiment devenir mon amant ? »_

_« Pas amant... Ta femme... » Haruto gémit lorsque sa sœur enfonça ses crocs dans son cou et il fit de même sur son cou à elle, tous deux burent en même temps le sang de l'autre. _

_« Je veux être avec vous pour toujours, pour vous protéger, même si nous mourrons tous les deux. » La sœur d'Haruto sourit, le sang coulait de sa bouche et de son cou tout comme sur son frère. _

_« Oui... Et j'ai le même souhait que vous. » Haruto sourit._

_« Vous petit démon ! » Les deux virent leur père charger vers Haruto._

_« Stop ! » Cria la sœur tout en se mettant devant Haruto._

_« Agh ! » S'écria Haruto qui avait poussé sa sœur et s'était fait frappé durement à la joue._

_« Comment osez-vous boire le sang de votre sœur ! »_

_« Parce que nous prenons soin de l'un de l'autre. » Ricana Haruto. _

_« Je l'aime plus que vous ne l'avez jamais fait. Je l'a prot… Non, je vais l'a protégé, et l'a rendre heureuse ! » Rugit Haruto alors que des flammes jaillissaient de son corps. _

_Le père aux cheveux sombre se tenait là, debout, avec un sourire narquois. _

_« Parfait. Que ce soit ainsi. »_

_« Je l'ai laissé boire mon sang ! » Cria Naruto, la sœur d'Haruto. _

_« Et j'ai bu son sang ! Et c'était mon idée, je suis celle qui doit être puni ! »_

_« Naruto ! » Réussi à dire Haruto alors qu'il était frappé au ventre par un coup de pied. _

_« Haruto ! »_

_« Hmph. Si vous voulez rester même près de Naruto, faites donc mieux votre travail. Vous ne valez même pas la peine si vous ne faites pas votre travail en tant que ser-ACK ! » Naruto avait mordut la main de son père. _

_« Pourquoi… »_

_« Mon cher... » Tous trois se tournèrent pour voir venir vers eux une femme aux cheveux blonds. _

_Haruto et Naruto coururent vers leur mère et se cachèrent derrière elle._

_« Ne pensez même pas que vous pourrez les protéger de leur peine. Ils ont commis un acte interdit ! Ils ont bu le sang de l'un de l'autre ! »_

_« Et alors ? Mon cher frère et mari. Cela ne nous montre-t-il pas combien ils s'aiment ? Pourquoi ne pas les laisser se marier ? Ils sont tous les deux des prodiges, cela rendra le prochain héritier du clan prochain plus fort. »_

_La femme poussa un soupir. « Où êtes-vous un fou des formalités pour ne pas voir ce qui est bon pour le clan ? »_

_« ... Euh... Bien... Je vais considérer cela, mais. » Le père d'Haruto pointa celui-ci. « Vous feriez mieux de bien faire votre travail en tant que le serviteur de Naruto. Si vous le faites, alors je vous permettrais de l'épouser, car le reste de ces autres jeunes hommes ne sont pas convenable pour elle. » Naruto sauta sur Haruto quand leurs parents les quittèrent. _

« Hein ? » Gémit Itachi, alors qu'une douleur sourde parcourait tout son corps.

_« Wouah... C'était vraiment mauvais... »_ Itachi se secoua la tête et se redressa.

Partout maintenant lui faisait mal, c'était une douleur faible, mais cela ne lui faisait pas aussi mal comme avant.

_« Peut-être que j'ai attrapé quelque chose ? »_ Itachi soupira avant de voir, qu'il a dormit pendant plusieurs heures.

Il décida de juste retourner au lit.

Les gens ne disent-il pas que la meilleure chose à faire quand on se sent malade s'est de se reposer ?

Itachi se changea et mis son pyjama avant de se glissa de nouveau dans son lit.

Il trouva, étrangement, du mal à s'endormir, alors il a attrapa l'un de ses livres sur une étagère et se mit à lire espérons que cela l'aidera à s'endormir.

« ... Aniki, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Itachi vit son frère dans sa chambre après une heure de lecture.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Itachi, bien que soudainement sa vision se déforma.

Il garda un visage impassible afin de le cacher, mais il se senti soudainement aussi bizarre.

« Euh... Tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu te plaindre. » Dit Sasuke tout en baissant les yeux.

« Comme si tu étais en train de souffrir. » Sasuke avait maintenant peur.

Il avait suivi son frère dans sa chambre plus tôt et écouter que pour entendre son frère commencer à respirer douloureusement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas osé entrer dans la chambre parce qu'il était effrayé.

Son frère n'était _jamais_ tombé malade avant, tout du moins pas depuis qu'il était là.

Mais, pour Itachi de tomber malade maintenant ?

Sasuke avait une théorie et il espérait vraiment avoir tort.

« ... » Itachi fronça les sourcils, en mettant le livre de côté.

« Je... ne sais pas... Je pense que j'ai juste attrapé une grippe ou quelque chose. »

« Mais, j'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas mangé grand-chose non plus. Peut-être que tu devrais aller chez le médecin ? » Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il était inquiet que son frère ai pu vraiment attraper une maladie sérieuse...

Ou pire.

« Je vais bien... » Itachi avait cette petite peur, dont il ne parlait pas.

Il détestait absolument les médecins et les hôpitaux.

Il... n'a pas eu une expérience vraiment très plaisante étant enfant dans les bureaux des médecins et donc il a fait en sorte de prendre toutes les précautions possible pour limiter son temps dans ces endroits.

Cependant, il saisit sa tête que sa vision oscilla de nouveau et qu'il faillit tomber du lit.

« Aniki ! » Inquiet Sasuke courut vers Itachi.

« Tu dois voir un médecin ! »

_« Sasuke... »_ Pensa Itachi, cependant, ses pensées s'arrêtèrent quand il regarda son frère, ou plus précisément, le cou de Sasuke.

« Aniki ? » Sasuke recula lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux de son frère virèrent au rouge, mais aucun tomoes n'était présent comme dans le Sharingan.

« Aniki... Stop... » Sasuke tremblait d'horreur quand Itachi saisi son bras, et il regarda droit dans les yeux rouge sang.

_« NN-Nani ? Pourquoi je peux pas bouger ? »_ Pensa Sasuke avant qu'il ne sente le souffle d'Itachi sur son cou.

Ses yeux se creusèrent lorsqu'il sentit deux petites piqûres sur son cou et l'humidité de son cou.

« ANIKI ! REVEILLE-TOI ! » Cria Sasuke, en essayant de faire arrêter son frère de mordre son cou.

« Sasuke ! » Le dit Sasuke réussi à bouger légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière pour voir son cousin aux cheveux bouclé, Shisui, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il observa Shisui tiré quelque chose du sac sur sa hanche.

Et jeta l'objet qui frappé directement Itachi sur le front, le faisant libérer Sasuke avant de retomber sur son lit, assommé.

Quant à Sasuke, il s'effondra sur le sol, tremblant tout en tenant son cou, sentant ce qui devait être du sang glisser de ses doigts.

« ... Nani ? » Sasuke cligna des yeux, en voyons quelque chose qui ressemblait à un talisman en papier sur le front de son frère, tandis que son frère semblait inconscient.

« Tu vas bien, Sasuke ? » Sasuke regarda Shisui qui était à genoux devant lui.

« Ouais... » Gémit Sasuke à voix basse.

Il venait de se faire mordre par son frère, qui était peut-être un vampire.

_« Mais... Aniki... »_ Sasuke regarda Itachi, inquiet pour son frère.

« Je ne pense pas que les vieux livres de mon ancêtre soient des faux. » Soupira Shisui, attirant ainsi l'attention de Sasuke.

« Avec ces meurtres étranges, j'ai regardé dans quelques vieux livres du côté de ma mère et fait ces talismans qui sont dit être en mesure de retenir les vampires. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon ancêtre prêtre avait effectivement les compétences nécessaires pour retenir vampire... Oh, merde ! » Shisui se leva, en voyant le talisman sur la tête d'Itachi commencer à être brûler par des flammes bleues avant de devenir des cendres.

« Sasuke, sors d'ici. »

« Non, nous devons sauver Ani-KI ! » Sasuke essaya de se lever, mais ses genoux cédèrent face à la frayeur qui le submergeait.

« Merde. » Shisui se positionna devant Sasuke, et sorti d'autre talismans comme celui complètement brulé sur le front d'Itachi, et celui-ci gémit en ouvrant ses yeux rouge sang.

« Aie... Qu'est qui m'a frappé ? » Gémit Itachi, en tenant son front avec des yeux larmoyant.

« Oh, c'est vrai... » Itachi vit Shisui et ses yeux d'élargir.

« Je suis dés… »

« Encore vous ? Ack ! » Itachi heurta le sol, ce qui fit Shisui et Sasuke sué à la vue d'un capitaine ANBU tomber du lit.

« Itetete... Sacrebleu ! Ne me dites pas que vous-ACK ! » Sasuke tressaillit quand il vit Itachi heurter de nouveau le sol quand il trébucha sur ses deux pieds.

« Euh... Itachi, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Shisui, car il semblait qu'Itachi avait regagné conscience.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'un E-ta-chi ? » Questionna Itachi, tout en se frottant le nez avant de regarder ses bras.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que diable est cela ? Mes bras ? Cela ne peut pas être mon corps ! » Itachi essaya de se lever, réussi à courir vers la porte avant de trébucher à nouveau. « Aie ! »

« Aniki ? » Demanda Sasuke, effrayer qu'il y a quelque chose de vraiment mal avec son frère.

« Sacrebleu que se passe-t-il ? » Gémit Itachi, en se frottant le front.

Il se retourna, regardant droit vers Shisui avec mépris.

« Que diable m'avez-vous fait, vous, stupide prêtre ? »

« ... Nani ? Je suis ninja. » Souligna Shisui alors qu'Itachi eut une goutte style manga.

« Maudit sois-tu, Yotobari Kyoeisai ! Arrêtez donc de faire des blagues boiteuses ! » Rugit Itachi de colère, alors que Sasuke se demandais si Itachi n'était pas un vampire, mais possédé par un fantôme d'un.

« ... Kyoeisai existait plus d'une centaine d'années auparavant. Il était mon ancêtre. » Soupira Shisui alors qu'Itachi suait, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

« Attendez... Vos cheveux sont courts par rapport à ... Hein ? Cent ans ? » Cria Itachi en état de choc et Sasuke et Shisui eut une goutte style manga.

« Tu es un peu lent à digérer les choses toi, n'est-ce pas... Mais, qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu dans le corps d'Itachi ? » Shisui soupira, en sortant des talismans.

« Mon nom est Haruto du clan Uzumaki. Et comment diable saurais-je par quelle folie je suis entré dans ce corps ? » Cria Itachi en colère.

« La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est ce bâtard de Kyoeisai disant quelque chose sur une seconde chance avant de lever une croix en argent devant moi et je me suis évanoui. »

« Eh bien, Haruto-san, que se passe-t-il si tu mords un être humain ? » Demanda Shisui avant de voir le corps d'Itachi pâlir.

« Qu'est-ce ? Quand ai-je… » Commença-t-il, avant que les yeux rouges sur du corps d'Itachi se baissa sur Sasuke, et les yeux d'Itachi commença à larmoyer.

« Non ! Comment puis-je commettre un tel crime ? Je devais me suicider ! » S'écria Itachi, en s'affaissant sur le plancher en désespoir.

« Pourquoi diable cet imbécile de Kyoeisai m'a-t-il empêché de me suicider ? »

« Euh... Ça va ? » Sasuke soupira avant de passer une main à son cou.

« Nani... » Sasuke cligna des yeux, en trouvant qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de sang que ce qu'il pensait, et réussi à se lever, avant de regarda dans la réflexion de l'un ces kunai pour voir les marques de morsure que devait laisser les vampires d'après ce qu'il se souvenait avoir lue dans les livres d'information, il regarda son cou et on vit aucune. _« Wouah, ça a guéri vite. »_

« Euh... Il est tard, donc je pense que je devrais aller au lit. Euh... Haruto-san, tu veux peut-être… » Sasuke fit un bond lorsque le corps d'Itachi s'écroula et commença une respiration laborieusement.

« Aniki ? »

« Il vient juste de s'écouler d'épuisement et il a une légère fièvre. » Shisui soupira, ayant de s'agenouiller devant le corps d'Itachi, et de poser sa main sur le front de du prodige.

« Peut-être que la maladie Itachi est due au fait que son corps est en train de s'adapter à avoir une âme de vampire dans son corps qui est aussi le sien. Je vais le mettre au lit comme s'il a bu un peu de ton sang, alors il sera bien après un peu de repos. »

« Mais... » Sasuke fixa le sol en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est d'accord. Je vais garder un œil sur lui. Cependant, tu veux peut-être que je traite ta blessure. » Soupira Shisui, et de soulever Itachi avant de le mettre dans son lit.

_« Wouah... Il est léger... Il dut ne pas être capable de manger beaucoup ces derniers jours. »_

« C'est déjà guéri. Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de bien mordre mon cou et m'a juste érafler quand tu l'as frappé avec ce papier et sa salive as guéri mes blessures. » Dit Sasuke d'un ton normal, ne remarquant pas avo cousin tournait légèrement au vert.

_« Tu es un gosse bizarre. »_ Pensa Shisui avant de soupirer.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Qu'importe, mais va prendre un bain et jeter cette chemise. Tes parents auront un beau choc en voyant ça, et demanderons ce qui t'est arrivé. » Shisui pointa la chemise tachée de sang de Sasuke, ce qui fit s'enfuir le jeune garçon de la salle paniqué.

« Mais, dieu... Comment c'est arrivé ?... Attend... Uzumaki ? N'y a-t-il pas une Uzumaki à Konoha ? » Réfléchissait Shisui tout en se rappelant ce qu'avait dit Haruto.

_« Une croix d'argent... Je me demande ce que cela a à voir avec le fait qu'Haruto soit à l'intérieur du corps d'Itachi ? »_ Shisui gémit avant de froncé les sourcils en observant Itachi.

« Je ferais mieux préfère d'aller chercher une serviette froide pour que sa fièvre. » Shisui fixait Itachi, se demandant s'il était possible pour les vampires de même tomber malade.

* * *

><p>« Naruto... Je me demandais pourquoi m'as-tu... » Demanda Sasuke, alors qu'il buvait tous les deux du thé.<p>

« Vous êtes ma meilleure amie... Quelqu'un précieux pour moi et je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un qui mes précieux à nouveau... » Naruto soupira avant de tressaillir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Naruto ? » Questionna Sasuke avant de réaliser pourquoi Naruto avait tressaillit.

Elle pouvait sentir le sang, épais, près de chez eux.

« ... » Naruto se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre près d'elle.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Sasuke confus.

« Sauver ceux auquel je tiens... » Dit Naruto avant de se transformer en chauve-souris et de s'envoler à travers la fenêtre.

« ... Okay... C'est bizarre de voir Naruto en une chauve-souris... J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle serait un renard... » Sasuke soupira, et mis un peu de sucre dans son thé.

La brunette se demandait ce que voulait dire Naruto, mais, comme Naruto n'était pas vraiment elle-même, il y avait que peu de chose qu'elle ne comprenait de la blonde parfois.

« ... Nous devons aller à l'hôpital... » Grogna un garçon de quatorze ans à la chevelure rousse de quatorze, alors qu'il aidait une fille de treize ans aux cheveux rose et gravement blessé à se déplacer.

Il était lui aussi blessé, mais pas aussi mal que la jeune fille.

« ... Pourquoi je devrais m'y embêter ?... Sasuke et Naruto sont morts... Tous chez nous s'effondre, et maintenant nous ne savons pas où nous en sommes... C'est sans espoir... » Des larmes commencèrent à tomber de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« ... Naruto voudrais que tu vives... » Soupira le garçon.

Il n'était pas sûr de vraiment savoir comment était les coéquipiers de la jeune fille cheveux roses, mais il comprenait l'un deux très bien, parce qu'ils étaient pareil.

« Mais... Il est mort... Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils l'ont tué ! » Pleura la jeune fille.

Sa vie s'était effondrée sous ses pieds. Si elle avait été juste un peu plus forte, avant, que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

« ... Pourquoi êtes-vous tous les deux ici ? » Les deux adolescents firent demi-tour, et les yeux verts de la jeune fille se creusèrent.

« Naruto ! » Cria la jeune fille aux cheveux roses de sauter sur le blond de dix-huit ans.

« Es-tu vraiment Naruto ? » Demanda le garçon en étudiant le blond.

« Ouais… C'est moi, Gaara… Sakura… » Sourit Naruto avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Mais, que diable vous est-il arrivé à vous deux ? »

« C'est n'importe quoi à Konoha... Je ne sais pas où est Kakashi, mais le conseil a renversé Tsunade et c'est le chaos. » La jeune fille connue sous le nom de Sakura frissonna.

« Je pensais que tu étais mort comme Sasuke d'après les rumeurs... »

« Non... Et Sasuke n'est pas mort non plus... 'Il' arrivé ici après avoir fui Orochimaru quand il a réalisé ses erreurs... Mais, vous avez tous les besoins de soins médicaux. »

« Je vais bien... Emmène Sakura à l'hôpital... » Soupira Gaara.

« Et cela vient du mec qui a une entaille à la gorge... » Naruto soupira alors que le Jinchuuriki a une queue rougit, essayant de cacher ses blessures, embarrassé.

« Mais je pense que même Tsunade ne pourrait pas guérir les blessures de Sakura à temps pour la sauver. »

« Mais... je viens de te retrouver... Je ne veux pas mourir ! » Pleura Sakura.

« ... Alors, ça vous dérange-t-il de devenir une bête ? »

« Hein ? » Fit les deux blessés qui fixèrent Naruto.

« Je peux vous sauver, mais je vais devoir vous transformer en ce que je suis. » Dit Naruto en attrapant quelques cheveux de Sakura.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » Demanda Sakura.

Alors que Gaara était tout aussi confus.

« Ouais... Me croirez-vous si je vous que je suis une gracieuse bête de la nuit ? » Sourit Naruto, en montrant une paire de crocs.

« Euh... » Sakura pâlit alors que Gaara pencha la tête.

« Naruto... Ne plaisante pas... Emmène-moi… »

« Je ne le suis pas... Je suis désolé de mon mauvais comportement quand j'étais coincé dans ce faux corps... Mais, j'ai besoin d'une réponse, ou bien vous allez mourir. »

« ... Qu'en est-il de Sasuke ? » Demanda Sakura.

« Eh bien... Sasuke est maintenant un vampire, mais nous ne savons pas comment il s'est transformé en elle, mais j'ai trouvé Sasuke alors qu'il était déjà une fille, alors cela doit venir de la façon qu'il est arrivé ici. »

Naruto soupira et Sakura exposa son cou.

« D'accord... Je vais en devenir une... » Des larmes tombaient comiquement des joues de Sakura, maintenant qu'elle à découvert que celui dont elle est amoureuse est devenu une fille vampire.

« Au moins, j'ai retrouvé mes amis. » Pensa Sakura quand Naruto coula ses crocs dans son cou, tandis que Gaara les regardait avec horreur.

Il ne connaissait rien aux vampires et était confus, lorsque Naruto fit une fente à son poignet et fit Sakura boire son sang après l'avoir mordu.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Jamais entendu parler des vampires ? » Demanda Naruto, qui portait dans ses bras en style marié une Sakura inconsciente.

Gaara hochât seulement de la tête.

« Je vois... Souhaitez-vous le devenir un, aussi ? Vous êtes également grièvement blessé, mais pourrez arriver à l'hôpital à temps. »

« ... Je vais en devenir un... Mais, après que nous trouvons un endroit pour poser ton amie... »

Les deux suèrent un goutte style manga en voyant la bave de Sakura.

« ... Super... Maintenant, j'ai besoin de plus de cercueil. » Naruto soupira alors qu'elle emmenait Gaara chez elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

_Yo! _

_Ca un moment, que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fic. _

_J'ai un peu eu le blocage de l'écrivain avec certaine de mes fic après les derniers épisodes de Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica ainsi qu'à cause d'autres choses dans ma vie... et je dois attendre que mon ami ne sois plus punie pour avoir le dernier chapitre de Paranormal, je le lui avais envoyé pour qu'elle me le corrige._

_Cependant, curieusement, ma muse pour les vampires est revenue, et j'ai fixé ce chapitre après avoir décidé de changer un peu l'intrigue de l'histoire d'origine après le dernier chapitre, et donc j'ai due corriger ce chapitre._

_Toutefois, je dirai que les thèmes viennent de deux manga et l'anime d'autres vampires. _

_Cependant, au lieu de les mettre directement dans le disclamer, je vous laisse, chers lecteurs, le soin de le les figurer vous-même. _

_Si quelqu'un peut deviner de quel manga j'ai mis un personnage, et dont j'en mettrais d'autre de ce manga dans mon histoire, je vous reconnaîtrais le chapitre suivant. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. _

_Le prochain chapitre je pense permettra de résoudre beaucoup de mystères... Et on ajouter un peu. _

_Eh bien, Happy Mardi Gras !_

**Note de la Traductrice (Moi XD) :**

Coucou tout le monde,

Et un ! Un chapitre traduit finis ! ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui était plein de surprise, les meurtres seraient peut-être l'œuvre d'un vampire ? Ou une goule peut-être ? Vu que les victimes en été vidé de leur sang **et **découpé en morceaux.

Un conseil des anciens, un groupe de Sang-Pure !? On voit tout de suite la citation de Vampire Knight

« Sasuke-chan » ne sait pas coudre et cuisiner, et comment il a vécu jusqu'à maintenant après le massacre de son clan je me demande ? de plat tout préparer acheter au supermarché ? Quoi que vu l'adoration stupide des villageois pour le dernier des Uchiwa, dans l'autre Konoha, je suis sur qu'ils devaient le traiter comme un petit prince et que quelqu'un venait faire toute les taches ménagère et la cuisine.

On découvre un peu plus l'histoire de Naruto et Haruto, apparemment leur parent n'était pas si contre qu'il se marie tous les deux, avec un peu de répugnance de leur père, qui était soi-dit en passant un vrai sal**d d'après ce que j'ai lue, quant à leur mère elle me donne l'impression d'être très gentille et une vrai manipulatrice vu comment elle a manipuler son mari, ou bien c'est elle qui tient la culote dans leur couple.

Ooooooooh et Itachi qui fait sa première victime !? Et on voit la première vrai apparition d'Haruto, qui est d'ailleurs un peu (beaucoup) différent de ce que Naruto a décrit.

Ca m'a fait toute de drôle d'imaginer Itachi aussi maladroit, mais c'était marrant !

Sakura et Gaara de l'autre monde apparaissent, et ils vont devenir des vampires ! Pauvre Naruto ! Qui doit nourrir trois vampires nouveaux nés je la plein.

En faisant la traduction, j'ai remarqué que l'auteur faisait beaucoup de redondance et utiliser tout le temps les mêmes mots, j'ai dut voir une trentaine de fois le mot « heck » dans les phrases du genre « what the heck… ? » ou « why the heck… ? » qui veulent dire « que diable… ? » ou « pourquoi diable… ? », ou encore avec « ask » qui veut dire « demander », ou « sigh » qui est « soupirer », donc j'ai essayé de l'utilisé le moins possible et de reformuler les phrases mais bon il se peut que cette redondance subsiste, donc je vous prie de me pardonner.

L'auteur, Auto-nin, nous a rajouté un perso mystère d'un autre manga, que j'ai réussi à trouver que récemment parce que je ne connaissais pas le manga, je vous dis pas c'est qui et de quel manga, je vous laisse comme l'auteur le soin de le deviner vous-même ! hihihihi (^.~)

Laissez des COM SVP !

Et voilà, il s'agit là du dernier chapitre que l'auteur a écrit, ce n'est pas la fin bien sûr mais il n'y a pour l'instant pas de suite, donc il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres pour l'instant.

Ayant la patience d'attendre la suite, et aussi l'espoir qu'Auto-nin n'a pas abandonné cette fic vu que ça fait 2 ans qu'elle a pas posté de chapitre pour celle fic.

Merci de continuer à suivre mon travail et de me soutenir.

Cephira


End file.
